


Jubal’s past comes back

by TvFan16



Series: Maggie & Jubal balance work and dating [7]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Season 3 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFan16/pseuds/TvFan16
Summary: Will Jubal’s past come back and impact his presentThis is based around episode 2 of Season 3 so it will contain some spoilers. This will be how the episode could have gone had Maggie & Jubal been togetherThis will be picking up right where ‘Team Tension Is Created’ left off
Relationships: Maggie Bell & Jubal Valentine, Maggie Bell/Jubal Valentine
Series: Maggie & Jubal balance work and dating [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929145
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jubal officially disclose their relationship to Isobel

Jubal and Maggie had gotten up earlier this morning so that they could be in the office when it was still quiet so that they could talk to Isobel without anyone seeing them as that would avoid any questions from the team. They had arrived at the office before Isobel and Jubal walked in to her office and took one of the seats across from her desk and raised his eyebrow looking at Maggie who was still standing at the door 

“You going to stay over there for the meeting?” 

“Should we be in here when Isobel isn't here yet?” 

“Mag’s Isobel has walked in here to find me with my feet up on her desk waiting on her so trust me sitting across from her desk waiting for her is fine” 

Maggie shook her head laughing “I don't even want to know why you thought it was a good idea to sit with your feet up on her desk” she sat down on the chair beside Jubal and kept her attention on him 

“It was at the end of the day, the case was just over, Isobel wanted to ask me about something and I was relaxed and ready for home so I was making myself comfortable” 

Maggie shook her head smiling looking at Jubal and she looked out at the empty JOC before back at Isobel’s desk “Why does it all of a sudden feel like we are in the principals office?” 

Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at Maggie “You telling me that teenage Maggie Bell spent time in her principals office?”

Maggie smirked playfully “You sound surprised even though you know I followed a guy to Italy” 

Jubal leaned closer to Maggie resting his elbows on his knees so that he was only inches from her now “Maybe I'm choosing to forget that you ran after some guy who thankfully was an idiot and didn’t realise how lucky he was to have you chasing him” 

Maggie smiled watching Jubal leaning close to her, definitely closer than was appropriate for just two work colleagues “If it makes you feel any better I would follow you wherever you go” 

“Yeah? Well that does make me feel a little better. But I'm not going anywhere without you” Jubal was now resting his hand on Maggie's leg just above her knee. 

They were so focused on each other that they didn’t even realise that Isobel was standing at her door as she hadn’t walked through the JOC “It’s moments like this that gave you two away” Isobel spoke while stepping in to her office walking towards her desk 

Maggie jumped a little in her seat as she was not expecting to hear Isobel’s voice but Jubal didn’t move his hand, he turned his head to watch Isobel walking towards them “The others can be heard when they are approaching so it makes hiding from them a little easier” 

Isobel sat her bag down on her desk and sat down in her chair as she leaned her elbows on her desk watching Jubal and Maggie and she noticed straight away that Jubal’s hand was still resting on Maggie’s leg “You want me to make an announcement when I'm entering a room so that you two know?” 

Jubal knew that Isobel was joking with them “No we are good, since we have filled out the disclosure form we don't have to jump apart when you appear”

Maggie took the disclosure form and handed it to Isobel who smiled softly at Maggie “You know with your reaction last night I was half expecting you to come in here today and ask for a transfer” 

Maggie laughed softly “I did think about it, but Jubal said that would maybe make it a little too obvious.. So how does this actually work?” 

Isobel sat the form down on her desk after checking they had filled in everything that was needed “I just need to date and sign it with you both present in the room” Isobel lifted her pen and done just that before setting the pen back on the desk “It’s procedure to tell me and then fill in the form…… So all that’s left is for you to now tell the team and then that’s your disclosure complete” 

“Excuse me what? I thought we only had to tell you?” Maggie couldn’t hide the surprise from her face

Jubal may have let it go a little longer if he hadn't seen the look of panic on Maggie’s face, he squeezed her leg gently and chuckled softly “Mag’s she’s joking, we do not have to tell anyone” 

Isobel didn’t miss the fact that Jubal had called her ‘Mags’ she looked at Maggie smiling “Sorry but it was just too hard to resist, but Jubal is right this is no one else’s business, the form stays with me locked in a drawer” 

Maggie shook her head laughing looking at them both “You two are really a bad influence on each other. Is this how you treated the other disclosures in the past?” 

Jubal nodded his head laughing and Isobel nodded smiling focusing on Maggie “It actually helps everyone relax and you can tell that you have relaxed since I first walked in here so it works” 

“Yeah that’s true I have relaxed a little… But now I need to go enjoy the largest cup of coffee I can find” Maggie smiled softly at Jubal as she stood up and she looked at Isobel “Thank you for making this a little easier than I thought it would be.. I’ll let you two have your morning briefing now” Maggie smiled and squeezed Jubal's shoulder gently and quickly as she walked past him leaving Isobel's office heading to the break room 

Isobel couldn’t help but watch Jubal as he watched Maggie, she seen the smile on his face when he felt the quick shoulder squeeze from her and his eyes hadn’t left Maggie until she had disappeared out of the JOC “You might want to work on not looking at Maggie that way when you are at work or in front of people that don't know about you two” 

Jubal turned his head to face Isobel when he heard her speak “Yeah my sister warned me about the same thing. But as I told her I really am careful when we are around people that don't know about us yet” 

Isobel and Jubal went through their morning meeting and it didn’t take too long so he had left the office and was sitting at his desk at the front of the JOC. Maggie had taken her time making her coffee in the break room and then made coffee for Jubal and brought it back in to the JOC. She smiled when she entered the JOC seeing that it was still almost empty, she walked up to the front where Jubal was sitting and leaned over his right shoulder, resting her hand on his left shoulder as she sat his cup of coffee down on the desk in front of him 

“I thought that you might like some coffee after having your fun with the disclosure and then your briefing” 

Jubal titled his head back when he felt Maggie’s hand on his left shoulder, he knew it was her straight away. He didn't care right now that the back of his head was laying a little against her chest, the few analysts that were in the JOC were talking among themselves and far too afraid to ever mention anything they seen Jubal doing 

“As much as I want coffee right now I'm just getting flashbacks to being like this with you at home last night” 

Maggie smiled softly at Jubal as she remembered standing like this at home while they signed the forms “And as much as I would love to kiss you right now like last night I really don't think it would be appropriate” 

“How much would you hate me if I said I didn't care right now?” he smirked playfully his eyes still on Maggie as her hand stayed on his shoulder 

“I wouldn't hate you I just hate how hard you are making it to not kiss you right now, especially when you smirk at me like that” she squeezed his shoulder gently 

For a minute both of them really considered just saying screw it and kissing each other but before either could move Isobel was clearing her throat as she stood in front of them 

“Good job at keeping it a secret you two” she couldn't help teasing them a little, when it was work she was serious but outside of that she really did care about her agents “But I need you two to table whatever I just interrupted, we just got a case and Maggie I need you and OA at the scene” 

Maggie lifted her keys from Jubal’s desk “I’ll ring OA and tell him I’ll collect him on the way, you want to send the address to my phone?” she looked at Jubal as she went to step away from his desk 

Jubal gently grabbed Maggie’s wrist before she could move which caught both Maggie and Isobel by surprise and he chuckled softly at Maggie’s confused look “Those are my keys Mags..here…” Jubal let go of Maggie’s hand and leaned over to a drawer at his desk and lifted out a set of keys handing them to her “These are yours” 

Maggie had forgotten that they had been using his suv and had left her keys in his drawer the night before “Thank you” she smiled softly at Jubal before turning to leave the JOC and head to her suv to go pick up OA. 

Isobel filled Jubal in on the little bit of information that she had right now on the case and he sent the address of the crime scene to Maggie’s phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA and Maggie travel to the crime scene and OA is still trying to find out who Jubal’s girlfriend is

Maggie was trying to shake the thought from her head about how close she had come to kissing Jubal in the JOC, that was definitely not how she wanted OA and the others to find about them. She wasn’t ashamed of her and Jubal they both agreed that they wanted to keep it on the down low for as long as they could, they didn’t want things at work getting complicated when they all found at. Thankfully it didn’t take her long to get to OA’s apartment and he arrived with two flasks of coffee for him and Maggie 

“Thought this would save us time since we don't have to stop” OA spoke as he climbed in to the car and he put Maggie’s coffee in the holder 

“Thank you and definitely saves time. Isobel didn’t have a lot to go on yet, just that the body was found in a lake that was on State lines so that was why it was being dropped on us”

OA got comfortable in the car as Maggie pulled back in to traffic and made her way to the crime scene “So how come you were the one ringing me about this?” 

Maggie lifted her coffee taking a sip when they had stopped at traffic lights “I was already in the office, I had some paper work to catch up on so Isobel came to me when she got the call” Thankfully that was something that happened regularly, OA himself had gone home early after a case and made up for it by coming in earlier another day to catch up on his paperwork so she knew there was no reason for him to question it. 

“The office is usually so quiet this time of morning it makes getting paperwork done a little easier, less distractions” He smiled that smile that was so unique to OA “Was Jubal in?” 

“Yeah Jubal was there why are you asking?” Maggie looked at her partner before back at the road curious why he had asked 

“Because me and Kristen are still trying to find out who his girlfriend is. It's been a few weeks since we seen that footage of him on his date and the only thing that we know is that he still is with her” 

Maggie couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped when she heard OA “You two really are invested in finding out who this girlfriend is aren't you?” 

OA turned to face Maggie more in his seat “You saying you aren't curious to see who finally got Jubal back in to a relationship?” 

“I mean sure I'm curious” Maggie knew she had to be really careful here to not give anything away “But I'm not spending time thinking about it, which you and Kristen seem to be doing” 

“We think that she has to be a cop or else does something to do with our job” 

Maggie was surprised by OA’s words, had they done something to give themselves away “What makes you think that?” 

“To have someone who understands that we could be called in to work a case at any time means they understand the job that we do and to clearly be okay with the fact that he’s in work before most of us are even getting out of bed” 

Maggie relaxed a little as she listened to OA’s explanation and it really did make sense so she knew that it wasn’t from them slipping up around the team “That makes sense, it really is hard to find someone who can understand and also be okay with the fact that we might have to just leave at any moment for work” 

“So no women have been around him at work that we don’t work with so we've been watching when he takes out his phone and we thought we had caught him talking to her the other day. He was staring at his phone and was in his own world and Kristen pointed out that he was smiling a lot, so we were convinced it had to be her” 

Maggie was starting to get a little worried listening to OA, but she realised that they had totally just shut down the idea that he was possibly dating someone that they worked with so they weren't watching him when he was interacting with people at work just when he was on his phone “And did you guys find out who he had been talking to that was making him so spaced out and happy?” 

“Yeah turned out it was his kids. So we are still no further on”

Maggie shook her head laughing as she swore OA was close to pouting “I mean I'm sure you guys get points for the effort but I'm sure that Jubal will tell us who his girlfriend is when he’s ready, until then we just have to wait” 

“Kristen is worse at waiting about this than I am” 

“Why do you both want to know so badly? Have you guys got a bet or something going on that we all don't know about?” 

OA shook his head laughing “No, come on if we were betting on it we would tell you, let you get in on the action. I don't know, I mean I know he’s our boss but he’s also a friend we just want to know about who is making him happy, cause he has definitely been a lot happier these last few months” 

Maggie couldn't help but smile a little hearing OA, it filled her heart with love that even though they hadn't seen Jubal with his girlfriend they could see that he was truly happy “You mean that you both want to meet her to warn her not to mess with the family?” Maggie chuckled softly “And you know Jubal can argue with you that I am the only one that has met Mona?” 

OA was sipping his coffee while listening to Maggie “It’s like you date one of us you date all of us” OA laughed “But I'm not keeping Mona a secret, you guys know her name what she works at, we just haven't found a chance for everyone to go out to meet her. We don't even know Jubal’s girlfriends name” 

“You ever think that maybe Jubal hasn’t told us anything because his girlfriend has asked him not to” Maggie looked at OA as she parked at the crime scene “He may want to tell us but is respecting her wishes” She was thankful that they had arrived at the crime scene as the more they talked the more guilty she felt about hiding the truth from OA, was this secret going to screw up her friendship and partnership with OA, maybe they needed to tell the team soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team work on the case and Jubal meets up with someone from his past

Maggie and OA spoke to the officer at the crime scene who told them about the body that was found in the lake by two teenage boys, while they were looking at the first victim the divers alerted them to two more bodies in the lake. OA had contacted Jubal to fill him in on what they knew so far as they made their way back to the office with Maggie driving them. The ME confirmed that the most recent victim had been sexually assaulted but that the other bodies were in the water too long for him to confirm sexual assault on them. The team quickly realised that they were dealing with a serial killer that raped his victims before killing them. 

Jubal told the JOC to find what connected the victims, if they did that they would be able to find him. He also told the team that they needed dumps from cell phone towers around the lake and search for any video footage of the roads that lead to the lake. Stuart and Emily had gone to look in to the cell phone tower records and Maggie and OA were standing with Jubal and were about to leave to carry out their tasks when they heard Kristen speaking 

“Jubal all three victims were married right?” 

“Yeah why?” Jubal answered Kristen while he, Maggie and OA made their way to where Kristen was sitting 

“When they were found they didn’t have wedding rings on them” 

“None of them?” Jubal looked at Kristen’s computer screen while talking to her

“So he takes the ring as a trophy but what does that mean?” Maggie was talking to OA, Kristen and Jubal but her attention had been caught by Jubal who had stepped to the side of Kristen’s desk and was staring in to the empty glass conference room at the back of the JOC. She knew from that look that he was lost in his own world right now, she was drawn from her thoughts when she heard OA speaking 

“Ring means romance right?”

“It can mean possession in a way so maybe he wants to feel like he is stealing them from their husbands?” 

“Okay so if he is sexually obsessed with them maybe he observed them first. Jubal we’ll go talk to Santos Husband see if he knows anyone with eyes on her” Santos was the most recent victim so OA thought it was best to start there, he was staring at the back of Jubal who was still staring in to the conference room. 

Maggie knew that Jubal was completely lost in his own head right now as he hadn’t even flinch when OA spoke to him which meant that he hadn't really registered that the other man had addressed him. She was hoping that hearing her voice would draw him out of whatever was going on in his mind right now 

“Jubal?” She was hoping that the worry in her voice was well hidden but she knew something was going on with him, he didn’t get like this on cases 

When he heard Maggie’s voice he turned to face her “Yeah?” He then snapped out of his head fog and realised they were at work and registered what OA had said to him “Erm yeah that sounds good, I’ll tell Emily and Stuart to talk to the husbands of the other victims” 

Maggie wanted to tell OA that she would catch up with him so that she could have a minute to talk to Jubal but OA was gently nudging her to move towards the door and Jubal was turning to face Kristen. He was standing with his hands on his hips as he stared blankly at the computer screen, that was how Maggie seen him as she looked over her shoulder before leaving the JOC with OA. Jubal kept his focus on the computer screen as he spoke to Kristen 

“The wire that was used to tie up the victims was it 14 gauge electrical wire that was tied in a square knot?” 

Kirsten tapped a few keys on the keyboard pulling up the information that she needed before she looked at Jubal “Yeah that’s exactly it, how did you know that?” 

But Jubal didn’t answer Kristen he walked away grabbing his laptop as he walked in to the conference room at the back of the JOC and closed the door as he sat down on the desk and started working on his laptop. Kristen couldn’t help but watch him, he had been acting weird from she mentioned that the victims had been missing their wedding rings and she felt that Maggie had noticed it as well but she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Kristen kept her attention on Jubal in the conference room trying not to make it obvious that she was watching him, she watched as he paced up and down the room talking to someone on the phone. She was about to go in and ask him what was going on when he stepped out of the conference room grabbed his jacket and left without saying a word to anyone. This was definitely not like Jubal and Kristen needed Maggie to come back so that she could talk to her to see if they could find out what was going on. 

Jubal had felt Kristen watching him when he was in the conference room and he had heard her ask where he was going but honestly he was too lost in his own head right now to even try and deal with Kris, there was something that he needed to do first and that was why he was sitting in this small cafe waiting for one of his ex partners to join him. Jubal stood up smiling when he seen Rina walk in to the cafe, he hugged her before they sat down and caught up briefly about their jobs. 

Rina sipped her coffee and looked at Jubal “So what's up? You said you wanted to talk and I'm sure after all this time it’s not just to catch up about our jobs” 

Jubal was playing with his coffee cup before he looked at Rina “You remember the last case we worked together Cory McMay, he raped and killed a woman?”

Rina was a little gutted that Jubal hadn’t just wanted to meet because he simply wanted to see her because now that he was sober he was looking even better than before “Yeah I remember, why are you bringing that case up now?” 

“My team has caught a serial murder case, three women have been raped and killed, tied up with 14 gauge electrical wire in a square knot and all three were missing their wedding rings just like McMay’s victims” 

“McMay’s case was eight years ago and he’s serving thirty to life so whoever killed your victims Jubal it wasn’t McMay”

Jubal sighed as he looked at Rina “I know, I checked that he was still serving time, maybe he influenced someone else to commit these murders…or” Jubal looked at his cup before back at Rina “Or maybe we made a mistake eight years ago” 

“You really think that we put away the wrong guy? Jubal we had his DNA on the victim and he was a meth head with a history of violence” 

“He had an alibi witness and I know that no one believed her including me, but it's not like we can really trust my judgement back then. You know that I was a mess Rina, I was drinking a lot.” 

Rina had been looking forward to seeing Jubal she had heard that his marriage was over for a number of years now so she thought that maybe he wanted to pick up where they left off, not that they really ever got started, but now he was second guessing her work “McMay was solid, DNA doesn't lie and I need you to let this go Jubal. I am talking to the deputy director about running the Counter Terrorism unit, it’s just talking right now but the last thing I need is someone asking questions about a case from eight years ago” 

Jubal knew that right now there was just no point in arguing with Rina it wasn’t going to get him anywhere as she was just going to shut him down as she was thinking about her future career job opportunities. Rina thanked Jubal for the coffee and told him that she had to go as she had another meeting to attend. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries to figure out what is going with Jubal

By the time that Jubal got back to the JOC Maggie and OA were in one of the interrogation rooms interviewing a guy name Oren Tate. They had gone to speak to Mr Santos and he told them how his wife was working at Lily’s restaurant and that she had text the night she went missing to say that she was leaving and on her way home. Maggie and OA went to the restaurant to ask the Maître D’ if he had noticed anyone harassing Mrs Santos. The Maître D’, Oren Tate had made a run for it so Maggie and OA got his home address from Kristen and they had broke in to his house catching him trying to set fire to his laptop so they brought him in for questioning. 

In the interrogation Tate admitted to making the memes of Mrs Santos face photoshopped on to the bodies of people having sex with animals and posting them in a chat room. He told Maggie and OA that he had an alibi so they left to go and check out if he was telling the truth. They came out of interrogation and were walking towards the JOC as Maggie spoke to OA 

“He made those memes of Beatrice Santos just because she wouldn’t let him buy her a drink? I swear that guy really gave me the creeps” Maggie got an almost shiver even thinking about it 

“Yeah I'm with you there, the guy is one major creep” 

“I'm not sure if I want to shower or just go back in there and punch him” Maggie realised she said that last bit a little too loud when Isobel and Jubal raised an eyebrow looking at her. Now that she seen Jubal she couldn’t take her eyes off him, she was wondering what was going on with him, he hadn't been there when they came back to the JOC and all Kristen was able to tell her was that he had left without telling anyone where he was going or how long he would be. This really wasn't like him to act this way when working a case, she knew something was definitely going on with him. 

Kirsten turned looking at Maggie and OA “His alibi checks out, eight people so far have confirmed that he was at the bar drinking with them so he’s not our guy” 

“What about the chat room, the sight for INCELS?” Maggie looked at Kristen while she spoke 

“Involuntary Celibate men” Kristen rolled her eyes as she spoke

“Yeah losers that blame their lack of dating success on women being bitches” Maggie almost spat the words out 

OA raised an eyebrow looking at Maggie and Kristen “You two just happen to know that off the top of your heads?” 

Kristen chuckled “I think most women will know what INCEL means” 

“Yeah especially if you have ever rejected a guy who lays the blame completely on you” Maggie rolled her eyes clearly having dealt with it in the past 

Isobel looked at Kristen “Does the site that Tate visit have any connection to the killings?” 

Kristen tapped a few keys on the keyboard before her computer screen was showing images of memes “Tate wasn’t the only one to post memes. There are hundreds of images of women on this site including all three of our victims” 

“There is a lot of information on here, where they work, where they live, things they like, it would have been very easy for someone to track them down from this” Maggie looked at Isobel as she spoke to her 

“This is definitely where he is identifying his victims. Other than Tate who else is posting images on the site?” 

Jubal was reading over the information that Kristen and Ian had handed him “There are hundreds maybe even thousands and they are all anonymous” 

Isobel nodded “I’ll get their real names we need this guy in custody” with that Isobel left heading towards her office. 

Jubal was standing with a blue file in his hand staring at it even though it was closed, Maggie could see him taking a deep breath as he stepped in front of her and OA and he handed the file to her while speaking to them both “Hey, I'm gonna need you to check out this old case. A guy named Cory McMay, he raped and killed a woman eight years ago in North Westchester.” 

Maggie had opened the file and was reading it so OA spoke looking at Jubal “What's the connection to this case?”

Jubal slid his hands in to his pockets feeling a little almost uncomfortable “Eh there are some similarities such as methods and materials used. McMay’s victim was also taken at night and was missing her wedding ring just like our current victims” 

Maggie looked up from the file looking at Jubal “I don't understand though Jubal, it says here he’s in prison. What exactly do you want us to be looking for here?” 

Jubal focused on Maggie now as he was able to stand still and feel a little more comfortable “Look for anything that would explain the overlap, maybe there’s a copy cat out there or who knows maybe we got it wrong about McMay. Maybe he didn't do the murder eight years ago” 

OA was reading the file over Maggie’s shoulder but Jubal’s words caught his attention “You think McMay is innocent?”

“No” Jubal took his hands out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck “I'm just saying we have three unsolved murders with smiliar patterns so it’s worth checking out. I suggest starting with his sister, she gave him an alibi for the time of the murder but nobody believed her” 

Maggie’s full attention was now on Jubal, was this the reason that this case was causing him to be acting so strangely? She was getting it hard to read him right now as he had so many barriers up as they were at work and not alone “Jubal, this is your case, you sure you don't want to do this yourself?”

Jubal was shaking his head softly even before Maggie finished speaking “No, I want fresh eyes on this” he looked at Maggie briefly before he walked away from them before her or OA could say anything else. 

OA looked at Maggie when Jubal walked away “I don't know what we are gonna find on this McMay case it seems solid to me” 

Maggie was watching Jubal until she heard OA speak to her “I don't know but Jubal’s hunches are usually pretty good” she didn’t want to defend Jubal too much right now as she had no idea what was going on and she also didn’t want or need OA to get suspicious of her actions “Hey you know what why don't you take Stuart with you to visit McMay’s sister? I’ll stay here and help out I'm sure Stuart will be glad to join you and get out of the JOC” 

“As long as your sure?” When Maggie nodded that she was sure OA took the file from her “I’ll let you know when we've spoke to her” OA headed to find Stuart and they both left heading to the address for McMay’s sister. 

Maggie left the JOC and went to try and find Jubal, she needed to talk to him and find out what was actually going on and to make sure that he was doing okay. She had seen how uncomfortable he felt at times talking to her and OA and she hated that whatever was going on was making him uncomfortable around her. After checking the break room and a few other empty rooms she finally found him in one of the conference rooms, he was sitting at the table watching something on his laptop 

“Hey, there you are” Maggie stepped in to the room closing the door behind her 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally gets a chance to talk to Jubal, will he tell her everything?

Jubal lifted his head when he heard Maggie’s voice and he tapped a button on his laptop to pause whatever he was watching “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you too” She smirked playfully raising her eyebrow as she walked over and pulled out the seat beside him sitting down 

He chuckled softly “You know I always love getting to see you Mags, I meant that I thought you were going with OA?” 

Maggie had closed the door behind her and the blinds to the room were closed so she ran her hand along Jubal’s arm that was closest to her “I told him to take Stuart that I would stay here. I wanted to come and check in with you, what’s going on Jubal you haven't been yourself?. Kristen said you disappeared earlier and you weren't here when we got back from lifting Tate” 

Jubal couldn’t help the smile that appeared when he felt Maggie’s hand on his arm, he took her hand entangling their fingers and resting their hands on his thigh just in case anyone walked in. He turned a little more in his chair so that he was facing Maggie his knee resting lightly against her thigh “When Kristen called us over to say about the wedding ring it all started to sound familiar, I was running through what we knew in my mind and McMay came to mind straight away. When I asked her about the wire and knot and they were the exact same as what was used in his case I had to check if he was still actually serving time” 

Maggie ran her thumb over Jubal's hand slowly as he was talking hoping that it would help him to keep talking. “And I seen in the file that he is still incarcerated” 

Jubal nodded his head gently “He is. I wanted to talk to my old partner who worked the case with me, so I went to meet Rina for a coffee. That's where I disappeared to, I had to talk to her Mags, I needed to check about the McMay case but she doesn't want me looking in to it, she just wants me to drop it” 

“You told her about the similarities in the cases?” Maggie kept her eyes on Jubal she could tell there was still something he wasn't telling her and it was weighing heavy on him 

Jubal was playing with Maggie’s fingers looking at their joined hands before back up at her “She’s talking to the deputy director about a job and thinks me asking questions will screw up her chances” 

“Well I'm sorry but if you have a hunch about this case honey then we are going to follow it no matter what she wants” Maggie lay her free hand on his forearm and squeezed it gently “What aren't you telling me Jubal?” 

Jubal closed his eyes briefly at Maggie's touch and hearing how patient she was being with him was just making him fall in love with this woman even more. He turned the laptop so Maggie could see the screen, it was Jubal questioning McMay and he pointed to the coffee cup that he himself was holding sitting at the table in the interview “That coffee cup….. it's full of vodka Mags, my drinking was really bad back then. I wasn't sober a single day of that case. What if I missed something on that case because of my drinking?” 

Now it was starting to make sense to Maggie, why Jubal looked so stressed and why this case was getting to him so much. Her heart swelled with so much love when he trusted her enough to be so open and honest with her because she knew it wasn't easy for him “Jubal.. Honey, you know you have come such a long way since then. Your coffee now, did any part of you want to put vodka in to it?” 

Jubal was shaking his head before Maggie even finished talking “No, not even a little bit. I promise it's just coffee in there, you can even take a drink and check for yourself” 

Now it was Maggie’s turn to shake her head and she squeezed Jubal’s hand gently “I don't need to check I trust you Jubal and I know that's not who you are anymore, you've worked hard on your sobriety” Maggie's phone alerted her to a text and she checked incase it was OA or Stuart and she realised she was right when she seen OA’s name and she read the message quickly before putting her phone away again and focused on Jubal “OA said McMay’s sister admitted that she lied about his alibi but only because she knows he didn't kill anyone” 

“I can't explain it but I have a hunch that these cases are still connected Mags” Jubal looked at Maggie as he spoke, he knew that she had been a little surprised at how open and honest he had been with her but he didn't want to hide from her, he wanted her to know what was going on with him. It wasn't always easy for him to be so open but he really trusted Maggie, if he was honest with himself it scared him a little at times just how much he trusted her because he knew it was due to the fact that he was completely in love with her and didn't want to lose her 

“And like I told OA your hunches are usually pretty good.. So tell me what I can do to help you with this?” Maggie had started running her hand along his forearm knowing the table was covering them incase anyone did walk in 

Jubal couldn't stop the smile hearing Maggie’s words, he had no idea what he had done to earn this woman's trust but he was determined not to screw it up “Just keep an open mind, don’t rule out that the McMay case is connected to our current case” 

Maggie smiled softly nodding at Jubal’s words “I can do that, and you know that me, OA and the team have your back on this we all trust your hunches” she leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek but he turned his head to catch her kiss on his lips making Maggie chuckle as she lay her chin on his shoulder “You were just determined to get a kiss at work?” 

Jubal chuckled softly as he stole another quick kiss from Maggie, he knew it was risky but honestly right now he didn't care he just wanted to have this moment with her “Not my fault that it's way too hard to resist kissing you” 

Maggie chuckled again softly and squeezed his hand gently “Oh so now it's my fault huh?” 

“Yep totally your fault that I can't keep my hands off you or stop kissing you” he smirked playfully as he leaned in stealing one final kiss letting this one last a little longer “Thank you for coming to find me Mags” he whispered against her lips 

Maggie had no intentions of taking these risks at work but right now she was pushing that to the back of her mind as she knew Jubal needed this moment and more importantly they both wanted this moment. She smiled against his lips “I'll always be here for you Jubal.. I love you” 

Jubal now had such a large smile on his face hearing Maggie's words, it still made his heart beat a little faster every time he heard those words from her “I love you too Mags so much” 

Maggie had lifted her chin from Jubal’s shoulder so that she could look at him properly and she was about to lift her hand from his forearm to caress his cheek when the door to the conference room opened and Maggie nearly jumped out of her chair but she relaxed a little when she seen it was Isobel who was standing at the door with an almost smirk on her face 

“Should have known you would have been in here with Jubal when not with OA.. But if you two can actually let go off each other long enough we have a fourth victim, I've sent OA and Stuart to the scene” Isobel left closing the door behind her without giving them a chance to say anything 

Maggie groaned playfully laying her forehead on Jubal’s shoulder “Seriously? Can we like put a bell or something on Isobel so we can hear her” 

Jubal laughed kissing Maggie’s head and squeezing her hand gently “Isobel doesn't care as long as it doesn't affect our work, and I'll just tell her that this time with you has got me refocused on the case so she'll support our time together” 

Maggie lifted her head to look at Jubal and she smiled at the hazel eyes watching her so closely “Well I'm glad that I was able to help you” she leaned in giving a Jubal a quick but sweet kiss and stood up squeezing his hand “Come on let's get out there before Isobel comes in and drags us out” she laughed softly as she watched Jubal close his laptop and he squeezed her hand as he stood up holding her hand until they reached the door wanting to make full use of every second they got. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie surprises herself with something she does for Jubal but how will they handle an unwanted visitor

Maggie could feel that Jubal really didn’t want to let go of her hand as she had to let go when they opened the door and stepped back out in to the corridor to head to the JOC. Jubal had gone to check with the analysts to see what else they had gathered, he knew that he needed to get his head back in to their current case. They were waiting on the report from the ME so Maggie had decided to run home for a quick shower and change of clothes, she had told Kristen and the others that she would bring them back in some proper coffee as right now they were all working so hard to try and find as much as they could. 

While Maggie had gone home Isobel had spoke to Jubal and told him that he needed to let the McMay case go and focus on their current case, she told him they didn’t want to have a fifth victim so they had to catch this guy and soon. Maggie had stuck to her promise for the analysts and she brought them all back proper coffee which they were all so thankful for. Before making her way in to the JOC she had stopped off in their locker room to leave something there for Jubal in his locker. Maggie was about to go and tell Jubal when OA came over to her 

“I am convinced that I could smell that coffee before you even entered the building” OA joked as he took his cup from Maggie, he had also stopped to have a shower and change, sleep wasn’t happening on this case not with a serial killer who had just taken his fourth victim “We are headed out, we've to go talk to a Peter Deleon, he volunteers at a hospital” 

Maggie looked at Jubal briefly when OA said that they had to leave as it meant she wasn’t going to get the chance to grab a quick minute with him. She nodded listening to OA walking with him as they left the JOC heading towards their suv “So what’s the story with Deleon why we going to talk to him?” 

Maggie handed the keys to OA telling him that he could drive this time, it surprised him as she was usually always the one to drive but he didn’t give up the chance to drive. When they got settled in the car OA sipped his coffee before answering Maggie “Ian found a car that showed up on the footage on the road to the lake and the road to our latest crime scene, he was only able to get three digits from the plate as the driver had intentionally made his plate too muddy to read. He was able to track that plate to Peter Deleon who lives in North Westchester, but Peter reported his car stolen about four months ago” 

“Which wasn’t long before the first killing, finally a lead that will hopefully get us closer to this guy” Maggie sipped her own coffee as she took out her phone and sent a text to Jubal ‘I brought you something from home, I left it in your locker’ 

Jubal was talking to Ian and Kristen in the JOC when he heard his phone alert him to a text, he slid it from his holder expecting it to be about work but he smiled when he seen Maggie’s name and he raised his eyebrow reading the text. He held his phone in his hand and left the JOC and headed to the locker room, Kristen and Ian were curious as to where he had disappeared to in the middle of talking to them but they didn’t question it. Jubal went to his locker and he smiled opening it and seeing the t-shirt and jumper hanging that Maggie had clearly brought in for him to change in to, he had mentioned last night that he didn’t have any spare clothes currently at work and she had clearly remembered and knew that there was no way he was going to go home. 

He opened her text and replied to her ‘You are too good to me and too good for me, thank you honey. I love you so much’ Jubal knew that they had agreed to be careful with their texts while at work but he wanted her to know that something that may seem so small meant so much to him 

Maggie smiled reading her text message, she couldn’t help it, reading the words I love you were always going to make her smile when they were sent from Jubal. She typed out a reply quickly as they were near the hospital ‘Never too good for you, there is also some food for you in the fridge, it has your name on it. Love you too’ Maggie slid her phone in to her pocket as they pulled up at the hospital. 

Jubal smiled reading the message and he shook his head smiling, he really did not deserve to have this woman love him so much and look out for him the way that she did. He wasn’t sure the last time he had someone care so much about him in this way. He changed out of his shirt and freshened up before putting on the T-shirt and jumper leaving the zip at the top of the jumper open as he went to the break room and grabbed the food. He took the piece of paper that Maggie had wrote his name on and put in his pocket, yes Jubal Valentine could be sentimental when he wanted to be. 

When he had finished eating and cleaned up Jubal came walking back in to the JOC and Ian lifted his head looking at him  “That’s a neat trick you have there boss”

“And what trick is that?” 

Kristen jumped in before Ian could reply “He means that you were not wearing that jumper and T-shirt when you practically ran out of here” Kristen sat up straight trying to keep her voice down “Oh my god!! Your girlfriend brought you in a change of clothes didn’t she?” 

Jubal was trying but he knew failing at hiding the smile on his face “Yeah she left me a change of clothes and some food because she know’s I'm not coming home until this case is over” Jubal was saved from anymore questions as Isobel called him in to her office

Kristen sat a little stunned as Jubal walked away as she looked at Ian “Did Jubal just say that he wasn’t ‘coming home’ as in their home? Are they living together?” 

Ian shrugged looking at Kristen “Hey we know that I am the one that does not do relationships around here but it certainly sounds like he is living with her” 

Kristen needed OA he was the only one that would get as excited about this as she was, she knew that Jubal was definitely a different person since she had come back to work but to be hinting that he was practically living with his girlfriend already was huge. Ian was the wrong person to be with her right now as he really didn’t have any interest, he said Jubal would tell them when he was ready. 

Maggie and OA stepped out of the elevator as they had returned from speaking to Peter Deleon, they noticed Jubal walking a few steps ahead of them he was looking at his phone 

“Hey Jubal” Maggie was hoping that he would stop when he heard her voice 

The minute that he heard Maggie’s voice Jubal stoped and turned to face them and slid his phone back in to it’s holder  “Hey, How did it go with Deleon?”

OA and Maggie walked towards Jubal with OA speaking this time “He says he didn’t see anything the night his car was taken, we talked to his neighbours and they didn’t see anything either, said Deleon is a good guy” 

“But there are no surveillance cams, we checked and his neighbours don't have any cameras either” Maggie was now standing in front of Jubal as she spoke to him 

“Okay, so everything he says checked out?” 

Maggie nodded “Right down to his childhood illness that he mentioned, turns out he had Leukaemia” 

Stuart and Emily came walking towards the three of them with Stuart speaking as he got closer “We sent his plates to the state patrol and the sheriff, they are running them through their database but no hits yet” 

Emily stood folding her arms across her chest “Only good news, if you can call it that, is that we found a meme for our fourth victim on the INCEL website. So whoever who is behind these murders is a big fan of that god forsaken site” 

OA was standing playing with his ring while speaking “Where are we with finding names for these clowns?” 

Jubal looked at OA “Isobel talked to the CEO and he is willing to co-operate. She’s on with him now trying to track down who looked at the memes and are close to or in the North Westchester area” 

Stuart, Emily and OA left to head back to the JOC to jump in and help out where they could on following down any lead that they could find. It left Maggie and Jubal alone in the corridor and he was about to speak but he didn’t get the chance to as a female stormed in to the corridor off the elevator 

“Jubal! We need to talk, now!” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Maggie react to finding out about Rina and Jubal 
> 
> (I have changed their past a little bit from the episode)

Jubal was surprised to see Rina there and there no was mistaking that she was definitely pissed at him about something. He nodded his head to her to follow him, he lead her in to the glass conference room at the back of the JOC. Maggie was standing at the door of the JOC watching them, it didn’t take long for Kristen and Ian to join Maggie as they had seen Jubal and the woman go in to the conference room. None of them had any idea who she was but it was very obvious that she was upset with Jubal, they may not have been able to hear what was being said but her actions were saying enough. 

Ian was the first to break the silence “You think that’s his girlfriend?” 

“I don't know but she looks really pissed at him and they clearly know each. You don't get that upset at someone you've just met and to get that upset it’s personal” Kristen spoke to Ian but kept her eyes focused on Jubal and the woman in the conference room 

“How does it go from her bringing him in a change of clothes and food to looking like she might just slap him any second” Ian didn’t want to get involved in his boss/friends love life but it was just too hard to look away right now especially when the woman really looked ready to slap him. 

Maggie was hearing everything that Ian and Kristen were saying but she really didn’t trust herself to say anything, because they were right the argument that was clearly happening in the conference room was personal. Kristen was about to reply to Ian when the door to the conference room swung open and the woman stormed out and passed them, Ian and Kristen moved quickly away from Maggie to the nearest computers pretending to work as Jubal came walking out of the conference room rubbing the back of his neck. 

Maggie was leaning against the wall at the door and unlike Kristen and Ian she hadn’t moved from her spot, she looked over her shoulder to see Rina looking back at Jubal before stepping on to the elevator. When Maggie turned back to face the JOC Jubal was now standing beside her “Who was that?” 

Jubal lay his hands on his hips one of his fingers tapping his belt as he looked at Maggie “That’s Rina, my partner from the McMay case” 

“She seems really upset at you over a case” Maggie couldn’t keep eye contact with Jubal, something wasn’t sitting with her, that argument had seemed personal rather than professional 

“She isn’t happy that I'm not willing to drop the McMay case, said I'm going to cost her the new job” 

“That’s all? Because it seemed a lot more watching you two” 

Jubal could feel eyes on him and he glanced to the side to see that Ian was watching them, Kristen had been distracted now by something that Lee was showing her “Can we talk about this somewhere else?”

Hearing him ask that confirmed to Maggie that there was something more going on between him and Rina, without answering him she turned and left heading to the break room. Jubal didn’t care that Ian was watching and that he was going to see him following Maggie straight away, he didn’t want to leave her alone for too long as he could tell that she was clearly bothered by what she had witnessed. When Jubal walked in to the break room Maggie was standing leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest. He knew that it was up to him to speak first

“Rina accused me of not letting go of the McMay case because of my guilt about drinking. I told her it was about having a hunch and had nothing to do with my guilt” 

Maggie was quiet for a minute as she watched Jubal move to stand in front of her but not too close in case someone walked in “Is there something personal between you and Rina?” 

“Mags I was a mess back then” 

“That doesn’t answer my question Jubal” she had no idea how she was keeping her voice calm as she was now wondering why the hell he hadn’t told her about this earlier when they were talking 

Jubal sighed running his hand along the back of his neck “I was drinking constantly, I really wasn’t sober much those days. We were out celebrating closing the McMay case and Rina kissed me, I was drunk so I didn’t stop it, but thats no excuse. I did stop it before it went too far.”

Maggie closed her eyes briefly hearing Jubal, she knew he had exes, hell so did she but she was upset that he hadn't told her about this earlier when he told her about meeting Rina. She swallowed hard before opening her eyes to look at Jubal  “Why not tell me about this earlier when we were talking in the conference room when you were telling me about your coffee date with her?” 

Jubal stepped a little closer to Maggie, he knew she had every right to be upset with him and he was convinced she could hear his heart beating as it was beating so fast “Because it honestly meant nothing to me Mags. That was the last case we worked together, I went in the next day and asked for a new partner, it was a drunken mistake that I went home and told Samantha about straight away. And I didn’t meet Rina for a coffee date, I met her to discuss the McMay case that’s it” he was really hoping that he hadn’t screwed up Maggie’s trust in him, there was a lot from his past drinking days that he really regretted, were those about to catch up with him and ruin his present and his future? 

Maggie watched as Jubal stepped forward but she was looking at his body rather than his face right now as she processing everything that he was saying to her, she finally lifted her head to look at him “She was in love with you” 

“What?” The surprise in Jubal’s voice was genuine “Mags no, we kissed, that was it I swear” 

“Jubal I watched her and as a woman that’s currently in love with you trust me when I say that she was in love with you. I don't know how you guys left things but she didn’t stop loving you so to her this is about you not the case” 

She had said as a woman in love with him so he was holding on to hope right now, Jubal was not about to let his drinking mess up one of the best things to happen him “Mags I haven't seen her in years, I don't have any feelings for her and I was never in love with her. I promise you that’s the truth.”

Maggie watched Jubal as he spoke to her, she knew that he was telling her the truth, she knew they both had pasts, that wasn’t what was bothering her. It had bothered her that he hadn’t told her everything earlier when he had the perfect opportunity to, but she could see in his reaction that he had no idea that Rina was in love with him. She took a minute before speaking “What do you want to do now, what's the next step?” 

Jubal stepped even closer to Maggie now and he reached out laying his hand on her bicep wanting and needing the contact  “I want to make sure that the woman I am madly in love with who brings me clean clothes and food when I can’t make it home knows that I am being honest with her” 

Maggie shook her head chuckling a little “Smooth Valentine, but I actually mean about McMay” she unfolded her arms from across her chest and lay one of her hands on Jubal’s chest playing with the zip on his jumper a little “I know you are telling me the truth Jubal, I believe you. It just wasn't the easiest thing in the world to watch and listening to Kristen and Ian discuss if she was your girlfriend didn’t exactly help things either” 

Jubal closed any distance there was between them as he moved his hand to Maggie’s lower back pulling her gently against him, he knew they would hear anyone before they entered the break room and honestly right now he didn’t care if the whole JOC was to walk in and catch them “I'm sorry honey, I should have told you earlier about everything with Rina….but you know we could let Kristen and Ian find out the truth about who my girlfriend really is” He smirked playfully

Maggie slapped his chest lightly listening to him, her free hand moved to his hip letting him hold her as close as possible  “They are not catching us making out no matter how much you want that to happen” she laughed softly but it was cut short when she felt Jubal’s lips press against hers. The kiss was much shorter than either of them wanted it to be right now but while standing in their break room it was all they could steal. 

Jubal leaned his forehead against Maggie’s lightly when he broke the kiss “I really do you love Maggie” 

Maggie smiled closing her eyes “I know… I love you too Jubal……..but just how many women have you made fall in love with you over the years that are going to show up?” She joked playfully with him 

Jubal pulled his head back hearing Maggie knowing she was joking “Okay first of all I did not make anyone fall in love with me and secondly in case you haven’t figured it out yet the only woman I want and care about being in love with me is you” 

Maggie smiled stealing another kiss from Jubal, she couldn’t wait until they could kiss each other properly, this case, Jubal’s past was really testing their relationship. She was running her hand along his side slowly before speaking “So you didn’t actually answer about McMay, what do you want to do next?” 

Jubal was thankful that Maggie hadn’t pulled away yet and he knew that he was lucky since they were at work so he was going to make the most of it “I want to go talk to him face to face” 

“Okay go” Maggie smiled softly at Jubal “I will cover for you here, if this is what you need to do then go” 

“Isobel has warned me to stay away from the McMay case” Jubal didn’t want to hide anything else from Maggie as he really didn’t want to screw up things with her. 

“There’s a strong chance she’ll find out that you go visit him, but it’s better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. So go, it’s what you need to do Jubal” 

Jubal stole one more quick kiss from Maggie before thanking her for everything and reminding her once again that he truly did love her leaving before anyone could stop him as he went to see McMay in prison. Maggie took a few minutes to herself in the break room just processing everything that had happened before she went back out to join the others in the JOC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally close the case and Rina shows up to congratulate Jubal, will he finally realise that she has feelings for him?

The team were all working together in the JOC trying hard to find anything that lead them to the killer. Maggie noticed Jubal coming back in to the JOC and was going to go and ask him how it had gone with McMay when she seen Isobel approach him and tell him that she knew where he had been and they would talk about it later. 

Isobel told the team that the CEO of the INCEL site had ran a series of screens and narrowed it down to one hit, Kenneth Higby. Maggie and OA went and brought in Mr Higby who had no idea what they were talking about, he told them that they could take his laptop and check it that he would never visit a site like that. He was a happily married coffee shop owner so Ian told the team that the INCEL team had gotten it wrong and narrowed it down to the IP address of his Cafe’s WiFi. 

This meant that it was a customer of Kenneth Higby’s cafe, they told Ian to use the video footage of the bank across from the cafe and see if they can pick up who enters the cafe around the time that the user logged on to the INCEL site. Stuart chose that moment to join them all 

“The lab just got a match on the plastic that was found at the scene of our fourth victims, it came back as a match to Cory McMay. But it has to be wrong because he can’t be our guy because we all know he’s serving time” 

Hearing McMay’s name has Isobel, Maggie and OA look at Jubal, turns out that Jubal was right to keep looking into the McMay case. Jubal looked at them all “We know that is literally impossible, so what the hell is going on here? The only family he has is his sister and we know it can’t be her” 

Ian came back to the front of the JOC to where they were all still standing “I pulled the images from across the street at Higby’s coffee shop. These were taking ten minutes before someone logged on to the INCEL website the day before Beatrice Santos was killed” Ian put the images up on to the large screen so that the team could see them 

OA pointed at one of the top pictures “That’s Peter Deleon, the guy who had his car stolen that me and Maggie talked to at the hospital” 

“So maybe it wasn’t stolen at all. Was he part of the McMay case?” Maggie looked at Jubal as she spoke 

Jubal shook his head as he looked from the screen to Maggie “No, he had absolutely nothing to do with that case and I'm not aware of him having any personal connection to McMay”

“If Deleon is our killer why don't we have his DNA?” Maggie wasn’t really directing that question at anyone in particular she was just thinking out loud 

Stuart stepped forward “Wait, you said that Deleon was sick as a kid right?”

Maggie nodded “Yeah he had Leukaemia as a kid was really sick with it and we confirmed that he was definitely telling the truth with that” 

Jubal could see that Stuart was thinking about something but no one had any idea what was going through his head “Stuey what you got?” 

Stuart looked at Jubal when he heard his question “Peter Deleon would of had a bone marrow transplant as a kid, if McMay was the donor that would mean that Peter would have Cory’s DNA. It's knowing as Genetic Chimera, it means that Peter Deleon’s DNA would be a positive match for Cory McMay” 

Jubal looked at Stuart with a raised eyebrow “How do you know all of that?” 

“A few days of DNA seminars that we were sent to at Quantico, I guess some of it really did stick with me” 

Isobel looked at Jubal and Stuart “Well I think it's only right that it’s you two that question Peter Deleon when he is brought in” 

Maggie and OA went and brought in Peter Deleon, they told him that they needed him to answer a few more questions about his car and sign some paperwork and that it had to be done at the office. They put him in to an interrogation room and let Jubal and Stuart talk to him. They told him everything that they had found and Stuart told him about the DNA, Deleon was still denying it until OA interrupted the interrogation to hand Jubal an evidence bag with five wedding rings that was found at Deleon’s house. One of the rings had the initials of the woman that Cory McMay was serving time for killing. That was what finally had Peter Deleon confessing to all five murders. 

Jubal had gone in to the conference room that Maggie had found him in to make the necessary phone calls to get the process started to have Cory McMay released from prison now that they had a signed confession from the real killer. He had just hung up from one of the calls when there was a knock at the door even though he had left it open, he turned around expecting it to be Maggie and was surprised to see Rina standing there 

“Rina, what are you doing here?” 

Rina walked in to the room and sat her bag down on the table “I was in the building for a meeting with the deputy director and I heard about your case. I just wanted to come by and say congratulations” 

Jubal nodded smiling a little “We can’t ever get Cory McMay those eight years back but we can give him back a future worth fighting for” 

Jubal was leaning against the desk with his back to the door and Rina stepped closer to him, confident in her movements  “You know when you called me I was hoping that it was for personal reasons, I had heard that you were divorced and I have to admit that I was surprised that I didn’t hear from you sooner” 

Jubal was surprised by Rina’s words and that she genuinely thought he would call “Rina, that night, the kiss, it should never have happened, I was drunk and it nearly cost me my marriage”

Jubal was sliding his phone back on to his holder on his belt and Rina took that opportunity to stand even closer to him  “You know seeing you in the cafe a few days ago just reignited all those feelings that I had for you, you are looking really good Jubal and nothing or no one is in our way this time” 

“Rina, I'm with someone. She’s amazing and I'm really happy with her” Jubal couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he thought about Maggie and Rina chose to ignore his words and focus instead on his smile as she leaned in to kiss him. Jubal realised what was happening in time to move away, stepping away from the table quickly “Rina! What the hell I just told you I was with someone” 

Maggie had come to find Jubal to see how he was doing after finding out that his hunch had been right about the McMay case, when she found him she was froze in her spot as she watched Rina standing way too close to him and then lean in to kiss him. Maggie was sure that she couldn’t breath when she seen Rina lean in to kiss Jubal it took her a second to register that Jubal had moved away from Rina in time 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

Jubal turned the second he heard Maggie’s voice “No” at the same time he said no Rina said ‘yes’

Rina looked at Maggie annoyed that they had been interrupted “Yes you are in fact interrupting something, can you leave? Now!” it was clear from Rina’s tone with Maggie that she was pissed at her for interrupting them

Maggie stood her ground and raised her eyebrow looking at Rina “I’ll leave if that’s what Jubal wants” 

“Well this is a private conversation so he clearly wants you to leave” The irritation in Rina’s tone was still very evident 

“Yeah? So what part of him telling you he was with someone didn’t you understand?” Rina was really starting to piss Maggie off and she also knew that Jubal was not about to out their relationship without Maggie’s input and Jubal was trying to hide his smirk as he watched Maggie and he let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding as he knew now that Maggie had heard his words and seen him back away from Rina. 

Rina recognised Maggie from the JOC earlier and she decided this time to speak to Jubal “You really going to let one of your agents talk to me like that Jubal?” Rina was smiling softly at Jubal taking a step closer to him again choosing to ignore that Maggie was in the room. 

Jubal looked at Maggie and she gently nodded her head at him, she knew what he was asking her, he didn’t have to say the words, he looked at Rina “Considering she caught you just trying to kiss her boyfriend I'd say you are pretty lucky that she’s still actually being mannerly to you at all” 

“Her what?” Rina looked from Maggie and back to Jubal letting his words settle in “You are dating one of your agents? The man who said he didn’t mix work and his personal life!” 

Maggie had stepped in to the room and Jubal smiled softly at Maggie holding his hand out to her and she didn’t hesitate for even a second as she walked over to him and took his hand letting him entangle their fingers as he squeezed her hand gently and looked at Rina “Yes I'm dating one of my agents, one of the best dam agents I've ever worked with and I did keep my personal and professional lives separate until Maggie changed all that” Jubal looked at Maggie with that smile that was reserved for only her 

Rina watched the way that Jubal was around Maggie, the way that he looked at her and the way that he smiled at her, she wanted to be the one he looked at that way. What did this agent have that she didn’t, she stood her ground looking at them both “Does she know all about your past? I’ve seen you at your worst and I'm still standing here” Rina smirked 

“If by my past you mean my drinking then yeah Mags knows about my past” Jubal ran his thumb over Maggie’s hand gently as he talked, he realised now that Maggie had been spot on earlier when she said about Rina’s feelings and it made him even more thankful that Maggie hadn’t just walked away from him “As for seeing me at my worst, Rina you didn’t, you seen me drunk. A lot of people seen me that way, Maggie has actually seen me at my worst and still stands by my side” 

Rina was still not ready to back down she was convinced that she could still get Maggie to walk away from Jubal so that she wasn’t standing in Rina’s way of getting to the man that she wanted. She knew that Jubal was not a very open person so she was convinced that there was just no way that he had told Maggie about their kiss, she was sure that this was going to work so she stood tall and confident and looked at Maggie smirking 

“He tell you about his personal history with me? We weren't just partners” 

“You weren't?” Maggie looked at Jubal and then at Rina who was even more sure now from Maggie’s words that it was going to work because Maggie didn’t know about their past “Oh… You mean the drunken fumble that went nowhere and the fact that you were in love with him and that he had no idea until I pointed that out to him today?” Maggie ran her hand along Jubal's arm slowly staying standing close to him, she had felt him tense at the start but was now completely relaxed again. 

Jubal was actually trying really hard not to chuckle right now as he seen the shock on Rina’s face, he did warn her that Maggie was one of best agents he had worked with. He gently pulled Maggie a little closer to him so that she was standing a little in front of him so that he could rest his free hand on her hip “There’s nothing that Maggie doesn’t know about me Rina, so if you are trying to scare her off it won’t work and if you don't mind we have things to go and take care of before we can head home” 

“Home? You two live together” Rina was trying to process everything and it was just making her angry and bitter because Maggie was right she was in love with Jubal and anyone could see looking at him that Jubal was in love with Maggie. But she was never going to admit that out loud, she continued speaking before they couldn't answer her first question “It won’t last.. You two will have to tell Jubal’s boss and disclose and then you won’t be able to work together and he will move on to someone else. Maybe I should stop by and see your boss before I leave, it’s Isobel Castille right?” 

Maggie didn’t know whether to admire Rina’s determination to win over Jubal and try to split them up or whether she should be just totally pissed off that this was worse than teenage girls behaviour. But before Maggie or Jubal could say anything they were beaten to it by Isobel who was standing at the door watching them, she had been walking past when she heard Rina basically threaten her agents 

“Yes, their boss is Isobel Castille and if you are looking to stop by my office to tell me that Jubal and Maggie are dating I'm afraid you won’t be the first telling me. They have already disclosed their relationship not that I believe that is really any of your business. Jubal, Maggie you guys should head home, it’s been a long case you two have earned the right to get out of here.. Miss Trenholm I'll let the deputy director know that you dropped by to congratulate my team on the great work they done on this case when I'm talking to him this evening” 

Maggie and Jubal were both trying not to smile or chuckle even a little when Isobel walked away, they had never seen this side of Isobel when it was with personal matters. They both really appreciated the fact that she had jumped to protect them so quickly. Jubal squeezed Maggie's hand as he stepped forward heading towards the door 

“Rina I do wish you all the best with your career and your future but Isobel is right it’s been a long case and we are leaving” Jubal walked with Maggie towards the door, he placed a quick kiss to her head before having to let go of her hand as they stepped out to the corridor but Rina noticed how they walked so close so that they were always brushing against each other and she noticed how Jubal would reach his little finger to brush Maggie’s hand any chance he could. He was a man completely in love and that was really obvious when you watched him with Maggie. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal and Maggie go to the Prison and Jubal’s gets a FaceTime when they arrive home to Maggie’s apartment

When they left the conference room both Jubal and Maggie went to their desks to gather up their things so that they could head home. The others had already left for the evening, Maggie assumed that their run in with Rina made her miss saying bye to the team but part of her was a little happy about that as it meant that she didn’t have to hide the fact she was waiting on Jubal. When she gathered her things she headed to Jubal’s desk who was just putting on his jacket

“You ready to go or do you have to speak to Isobel before we leave?” 

Jubal turned smiling when he heard Maggie’s voice “I can go, Isobel apparently wasn’t lying about seeing the Deputy Director she has a meeting with him, but I do want to go somewhere before we go home, or I can drop you home and then go” 

Maggie walked alongside Jubal as they made their way towards the elevator “No it’s okay I’ll come to the prison with you, I can wait in the car while you go in and tell McMay the good news” 

Jubal looked at Maggie raising his eyebrow “How did you…”

Maggie laughed softly “I'd like to think that I know you well enough now to sometimes know what’s going on with you and I know you won’t relax at home until you go and give Cory the news” 

Maggie stepped on to the empty elevator when it opened with Jubal stepping on right behind her, she leaned against the back of the elevator as she watched two of the newer analysts ready to step on with them but Jubal put his hand up to stop them 

“You guys can grab the next one okay?” The analysts didn’t even consider the idea of arguing with Jubal, they stepped back nodding their heads as the elevator doors closed. 

Maggie raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal “Why would you not..” But Maggie was cut off before she could finish as she felt Jubal’s lips against hers. It took her a second to catch up with what was happening before she was deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. 

Jubal broke the kiss but kept his arms around Maggie’s waist holding her as close to him as possible and lay his forehead against hers “I didn’t think you would want them to see me kiss you like that” he smirked against her lips chuckling when she slapped his arm playfully. 

“And what exactly did I do to deserve that kiss while still technically at work” Maggie spoke while letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you like that from you were leaning over my shoulder with coffee for me” he didn’t see any point in denying it “and then you show up with clean clothes for me, food and stood by me when we had an unwanted visitor so it’s been very hard to not just kiss you properly in the middle of the JOC” 

“Well I thank you for the restraint you have clearly shown then” Maggie teased him playfully before she moved one of her hands from his neck to his cheek “But we have almost closed the case and then it will be just you and me at home tonight so we can make up for lost time the last few days” 

“I think you underestimate how much strength it took to show that much restraint.. The thought that you might actually shoot me if I did may have also helped” Jubal laughed softly before stealing a quick kiss from Maggie before reluctantly having to step back from her as the elevator doors opened at the basement car park “Let’s go close this case so that we can go home” 

Maggie couldn’t shake the smile from her face as she followed Jubal to his car, this man kept surprising her with how affectionate he could be and also with the risks that he was taking at work to show her that affection. This case had been long, tough and emotional especially with bringing up Jubal’s past as she could tell how much he had struggled but they had come through it the other side even stronger than before. 

Jubal drove them to the prison with some of it passed in comfortable silence, he had so many thoughts running around in his head, the main one was that he really didn’t know what he had done to deserve the trust and love of the woman sitting beside him. He knew the Rina incident could have gone so differently but Maggie’s love in him had her standing by his side, defending him and their relationship and not letting anything or anyone come between them. He was even more determined that he was going to show Maggie that he would fight for them no matter what happened, she was his future. 

Maggie had sat in the car while Jubal had gone in to tell Cory McMay the news that he would soon be leaving prison as they had caught the real killer. She had told Jubal to take his time as she knew that Cory may have some questions for him about everything. Maggie was more than happy to wait in the car for however long it took and she was glad that she had gone with Jubal as she could tell that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders the minute that he got back in to the car. 

The journey home seemed so much shorter as Jubal was chatting about his talk with Cory, Maggie could tell that it was something that he needed to do so she was more than happy to listen to him and input her thoughts when it was needed. When they had gotten home to Maggie’s apartment they grabbed dinner, showered and changed in to comfortable clothes. This was how they ended up curled up on the couch with the tv on watching some silly show that neither of them were really paying any attention to. 

Jubal was laying on his back with Maggie curled in to his side resting her head on his shoulder her hand on his chest, he wondered if she noticed that her hand always found it’s way to lay over his heart. He was about to ask her when his phone rang “I love our job but can this please not be work related” Jubal reached over lifting his phone and seeing Sam’s name he answered it straight away as he hadn’t been expecting a call from her 

“Hey Sam, is everything okay?” 

“Mummy, what do I press so that I can see daddy?” 

Jubal chuckled softly when he heard Abby’s voice on the phone instead of Sam “I can do it from here sweetie” 

Maggie was laying close enough that she could hear Abby’s voice, she went to sit up to give Jubal time alone with his daughter especially when she asked for FaceTime but Jubal tightened his arm around Maggie looking at her “Stay” Maggie nodded and lay her head back on Jubal’s shoulder with him resting his cheek against the top of her head

Jubal held his phone out and tapped to change the call to FaceTime and they both laughed softly when all they could see was Abby’s hair “Sweetie I need you to move the phone back a little so that we can actually see you”

“We?” Abby moved the phone a little holding it with both her hands so that she could see them and they could see her  “Maggie! You are at home with daddy? You look comfy” 

Maggie couldn’t help the large smile at hearing Abby’s excitement at seeing her “Hi Abby” Maggie lifted her hand to wave at the little girl “I am and your daddy makes a great pillow” This made the young girl giggle “But I can give you time with your daddy alone if you want?”

Abby shook her head smiling “NO stay!” Jubal laughed at his daughter’s almost squeal but it made him so happy that his daughter wanted Maggie there as much as he did. 

“What’s up Sweetheart that you wanted to see me and not just call?” 

“I have something to show you” Abby was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement “Mummy said we could send a picture but I wanted to really show you and not just a picture of it and it can’t wait until the weekend.. That’s tooooo far away” 

Jubal laughed softly at his little girl as the weekend was only two days away but he did love seeing her so excited “Is mummy or Tyler there to help you show us?” 

“I’m going to help her dad” Tyler smiled moving to stand behind his sister so that Maggie and Jubal could see him as he waved at them

“Hey Buddy” Jubal smiled as both he and Maggie waved at Tyler with Maggie saying ‘Hi’ to him as well “Are you ready to show us?” 

“Yes!!” Abby almost squealed with excitement, both adults laughed softly as the phone must have fell as all they could was the ceiling and hear some noise until Abby appeared back on the screen, Tyler was now holding the phone as Abby showed a Christmas card “I got to colour Santa and Rudolph in at school but look…” She turned it around to show the back “Daddy, it has my name on it!! And mummy said we can send it as our Christmas card, we buy them from school and the money goes to help other little girls and boys…Will you send one to Aunty Jenny and your friends so that we can help?” 

“You coloured that in all by yourself?” Jubal smiled looking at his daughter who's head was nodding so fast “It's so good sweetie.. You know I think Aunt Jenny would really love this” He had remembered Tyler having to do this at school as well but it was filling his heart with so much love that his little girl was so excited and that she wanted him to buy and send them so that they could help other kids. 

“Mummy needs to know how many you need, I have to tell my teacher tomorrow” Abby was still holding the card and couldn’t stop smiling 

“Hey Abby, you think that I could get your dad to get me some so that I can send them to my brother, sister, mum and dad?” Maggie kept her attention on the little girl on the phone screen as she could hear Jubal’s breath catch, she knew that it was because he knew it was a huge thing that Maggie wanted to send this to her family. 

“You want to send my card to your family?…. You think they'll like it?” Abby seemed a little a shy as she looked back at Maggie on the screen while Jubal tightened his hold on Maggie trying to bring her even closer to him 

“They will love it Abby but only if you are okay with me sending it” 

“Yes!! Daddy you have to share with Maggie” Abby was trying to sound grown up and serious talking to her dad 

“I promise that I’ll share with Maggie Sweetheart” Jubal chuckled softly “When you both say goodnight I’ll talk to mummy about getting me enough cards okay?” 

Tyler moved so that he was back in the screen with Abby, both kids and both adults waved as they said their good nights  “Give the phone to mummy buddy and I’ll see you both on Saturday” 

The screen went dark while Tyler was clearly handing the phone over to his mother and Jubal hit the button to turn off FaceTime but not before Sam managed to catch a glimpse of the way that Jubal and Maggie were curled up together. Jubal started to run his fingers through Maggie’s hair slowly while talking to Sam on the phone as it was keeping him calm and relaxed, he told her that he would pick up the cards on Saturday morning when he was picking up the kids. 

When he hung up the phone he leaned over setting it back on the table and he wrapped his arm back around Maggie kissing the top of her head “Thank you for staying on FaceTime with the kids and for making Abby so happy”

Maggie tilted her head so that she could look at Jubal and she lifted her hand from his chest to his cheek caressing it gently with her thumb “Honey you never have to thank me for any of that, you know that I want to be involved with the kids as much as you are all comfortable with. And I meant it, my family will love the card from Abby, I can promise that it will be on their fridge’s even after Christmas” 

Jubal looked at Maggie with so much love as he brushed her hair gently behind her ear “You have no idea how much that means to me though Mags, you want to make the kids a part of your family Christmas, I know that’s a huge thing for you and I don't take it lightly” 

Maggie smiled softly keeping her eyes on Jubal as she spoke “Jubal, you are a huge part of my life and I want you to be a part of everything in my life which includes my family. The kids are a huge part of you and they are both amazing kids so I certainly do not want to hide them from my family. Are you okay with me sending them the cards?” 

“Okay with it? Mags I'm more thank okay with it, I'm pretty sure you heard my reaction, I love that you want to send Abby’s card, I love that you got so excited for her, I love that my daughter got so excited when she seen that you were here with me and I really do love you so much” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal opens up more to Maggie about his drinking

Maggie smiled looking at Jubal as she lay her chin gently on her hand that was resting on his chest and she ran her hand along his jawline slowly, along the stubble that had grown before she scratched lightly at his goatee 

“I love you too Jubal, more than I think you realise but I'm happy to continue to try and show you just how much I love you every single day” 

Jubal relaxed in to the couch more enjoying Maggie’s touch on his stubble and goatee as he ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek gently “Baby, you have shown me on so many occasions just how much you love me and I honestly don't know what I did to deserve the love of a such an amazing woman” 

Maggie’s heart was beating faster when she heard Jubal call her ‘Baby’ it was the first time that he had done it and it caught her a little off guard at the new pet name. But she had to admit that coming from him she loved it, and she couldn’t stop the smile that was on her face 

“You just called me baby” she spoke softly her eyes never leaving his 

“I'm guessing from the smile on your face that you don't have an issue with me calling you that?” 

“The opposite, I love it” Maggie leaned in and kissed Jubal slowly but with love “And you are a better man than you give yourself credit for honey” she spoke softly as she lay her chin back on her hand on his chest 

“I'm not sure you would have thought that way if you had of known me back then Mags, I truly was a mess. I hated the man I was back then” The pain was very obvious in Jubal’s voice and it broke Maggie’s heart to watch him like this 

“You know we don't have to talk about it, especially not everything you've been through on this case” 

“I know, it’s one of the many things that I love about you, you have never sat and asked questions about my drinking and you have never forced me to talk when I haven't felt up to it.. But this is something I want to share with you, I need to share with you” 

Maggie kept her eyes focused on Jubal and she could see in his eyes that this was something that he really did need to tell her “It’s just you and me here the rest of the night, so take your time and you can stop at any time” 

Jubal leaned in and pressed his lips against Maggie’s forehead before he lay back against the couch, he was running his fingers through her hair slowly as he took a deep breath

“The night that Rina kissed me there was more to what happened that night” Maggie tensed in Jubal’s arms, this was not what she was expecting. He felt her tense straight away and close her eyes, he caressed her cheek 

“Mags, baby it’s not what you think.. I swear to you I’ve told you the truth about Rina” Maggie finally opened her eyes to look at Jubal and she nodded for him to continue “But I realised how close I came to sleeping with someone that wasn’t Sam, so I did what I always did in those days and I got blind drunk” 

It was clear that Jubal was struggling, Maggie could see it in his eyes, she wasn’t sure what he was going to tell her but she knew it was clearly a huge thing for him. She lifted her hand resting it on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, he kissed the palm of her hand before looking back in to her eyes and continuing to speak 

“I got blind drunk and I woke up the next morning in my car at the house, I had no idea how the hell I had got there, I had no memory of driving home. I got out of the car to go in to the house and that was when I seen the massive dent in the car and it was covered in blood” Jubal took a breath to steady himself “I checked all police reports when I went back in to work but there was no hit and runs reported so it had to be an animal that I hit and killed. But there was so much blood and I had absolutely no memory of driving or hitting anything, that night I attended my first AA meeting” 

Maggie’s heart had started to beat faster as she listened to Jubal and then it broke for the man that she loved so much as she could see this was something that still haunted him. She could also tell that he was afraid of how she was going to react as she kept caressing his cheek with her thumb

“I can’t even begin to imagine how that must have felt for you honey to see that blood and have no memory of what happened. But you aren't that man anymore, yes it is a part of you and it always will be because you will always be in AA but you are an amazing father, your kids absolutely love you to pieces that's clear to see and hear when they talk to you. I couldn’t imagine having a better boss, no one else could do your job and do it so amazingly and I also couldn’t imagine laying here with anyone but you Jubal and I really mean that” 

Jubal released the breath that he didn’t even realise he was holding but he had no idea how Maggie was going to react to what he told her, it’s not something that many people knew about. When he looked in to her eyes he seen nothing but love for him, it hadn’t made her opinion of him change and that meant so much to him 

“You’re right I will always be in AA but I am doing so much better now, it wasn’t easy at the start but I have you and the kids to stay sober for and that’s honestly more than I ever thought I would have. I wanted you to know the whole truth about what happened with the McMay case, it’s why it’s a case that stuck with me” 

“Thank you for telling me, I know that really can’t have been an easy thing to do and it means so much that you wanted to tell me. I wish you didn’t have to go through that back then but I am so dam thankful that you got sober because it lead to us meeting and I couldn’t imagine not having you right here, right now” 

“I am going to make sure that I do everything I can to make sure that I don't screw this up, you are the best thing to happen to me since the birth of my kids and I'm not going to ever give up on you or us no matter what. You and the kids are everything to me, as long as I have you three then I have three massive reasons to stay sober” 

Maggie felt tears appear in her eyes as she listened to Jubal’s words, he wasn’t holding back right now, he was wearing his heart on his sleeve and it was bursting her heart with so much love for him as she knew this wasn't an easy thing for him. She didn’t feel like she had words strong enough to express what she was feeling right now so Maggie decided to let her actions speak for her as she leaned up closing the distance between them as she kissed him with all the emotions soaring through her body right now. She wanted to express all of those feelings in to the kiss so that Jubal had no doubt about how much she loved him and it was working because he felt like he had never been kissed this way before. Jubal wrapped his arms even tighter around Maggie not that he could actually hold her any closer to him right now as he completely gave in to the kiss, thankful that him wearing his heart on his sleeve wasn’t too much for her. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen needs to talk to Jubal and Ian has a personal chat with Maggie

Things had been quiet at work on the Thursday and Friday after the McMay case which everyone was thankful for. The team had been catching up on their paperwork when Jubal could sense that someone was hovering around his desk he turned around to see Kristen standing looking at him 

“Kris, is everything okay?” 

Kristen nodded and looked around the JOC and then at Jubal “You think that we can talk?” 

Jubal was surprised as Kristen seemed a little nervous but he nodded standing up “Sure we can head in to the conference room” 

Kristen followed Jubal in to the glass conference room in the JOC, he wasn’t sure what was going on with her or what she wanted to talk about. Had she figured out that Maggie was his girlfriend he knew that her and Ian had watched his interaction with Rina a few days ago and were watching him closely after. He closed the door when Kristen stepped in to the conference room and he leaned against the window ledge looking at her 

“So what's going on?” 

“You know that I love being an agent and I was the one that asked to become a field agent. I thought that it was everything that I wanted but I'm not sure anymore” Kristen was talking a little hurried due to nerves 

Jubal stood up straight hearing Kristen’s words, now he was thinking that she was going to quit, had he missed her being that unhappy since she came back 

“Are you trying to tell me that you are quitting?” 

“No, well I'm hoping that I don't have to quit” Kristen looked at Jubal who was clearly confused still

“Have to quit? Kristen you are going to have to just tell me what's going on here so that I can help you” 

“I don't want to be a field agent anymore, being back here in the JOC since I've been back has shown me that I want to be here more, I will help out in the field when needed but I would rather be here. I know that Emily is due to go back to the drug branch and yesterday was her last day so that’s leaving you guys short a field agent” 

Jubal shook his head “You think I'm going to say no to you wanting to stay in the JOC just because we would be down a field agent?” When Kristen shrugged her shoulder unsure of herself Jubal decided to continue talking “Kris, I thought you were coming in here to tell me that you and Stuart were disclosing, then I thought you were quitting, you staying in the JOC is not a problem. We will bring in another field agent to be Stuart’s partner, you are needed here in the JOC” 

Kristen was relieved to hear that Jubal was more than okay with her staying in the JOC then she registered what he had said to her “Wait, what? You thought.. Stuart.. There’s nothing to disclose there” 

Jubal couldn’t help the smirk that appeared when he heard Kristen “Not yet.. Just make sure you guys come to me when you are ready and I'll bring it to Isobel.. So you are sure about this?” 

Kristen really didn’t know what to say, she thought that Jubal would be telling her to not get involved with someone she worked with. Then she thought that maybe him having a girlfriend was making him more playful about the idea of two of two of his agents dating 

“You think the others will lose respect for me when they find out I'm choosing to spend more time back here in the JOC?”

Jubal shook his head “No, not for a second. They all care about you, you can tell them that I'm making you stay here but I do think that you should be honest with them, they will completely support you Kristen.. If you are telling them do it before tomorrow night so that it doesn’t slip out due to alcohol” 

Kristen nodded listening to Jubal “Thank you for offering to take the blame but you are right I need to be honest with them and I’ll do it before tomorrow night. You are joining us tomorrow night for a little bit? It's our goodbye to Emily before she leaves”

Jubal smiled resting his hands on his hips “I will join you guys for a little bit, I have the kids tomorrow first but I will not be having a late night like you all, I'm not there to take care of you all” He joked playfully 

Kristen was completely relaxed now and feeling better about things “Don’t worry we aren’t that bad we can all make sure we make it home safely and not sure any of us want to deal with hangovers on our first Sunday off in a long time” 

Jubal laughed hearing Kristen but Maggie had said something similar to him this morning on the way to work, about not wasting her first Sunday off in so long with nursing a hangover not when Jubal had the day off as well. 

When Kristen was finished speaking with Jubal she went to find the team and was glad to see Maggie, OA and Stuart at their desks as she told them about her deciding to stay in the JOC more and that Jubal was currently speaking to Isobel about bringing in another agent to be Stuart’s partner. Maggie and OA were currently unaware that Kristen had told Stuart the night before that she was going to talk to Jubal, she wanted him to be the first to know because it meant he would be getting a new partner. Jubal had been right about the teams reaction to her news they were all so supportive and she could tell that it genuinely hadn’t changed their opinion of her. 

The team finished up their paperwork and made plans for meeting up tomorrow evening to have drinks to say a proper goodbye to Emily. Kristen had asked Maggie if she wanted to meet up before hand but Maggie came up with an excuse to just meet there as she knew that her and Jubal were going to be leaving from her apartment together. The team bid goodnight to each other with them all looking forward to tomorrow night, it had been a while since they had gotten to go out and just relax over a few drinks together and know they didn’t have work the day after. 

Maggie used the excuse at the elevator of needing to go back and grab something at her desk as a reason to wait for Jubal who was still in the meeting with Isobel. She sat down at Jubal’s desk waiting for him and was lost in her own world until she heard Ian speaking to her 

“You know you are in the boss’ chair? He doesn't like us touching his stuff or maybe that’s just me” 

Maggie turned to look at Ian “Yeah I need to talk to him but he’s still in the meeting with Isobel and don't worry I'm not touching anything. I know he blames you when he can’t get something to work on his computer after you’ve been near his desk” she chuckled softly 

“So did you find out what Jubal and that woman were arguing about?” When Maggie looked at Ian raising an eyebrow he decided to continue talking “I seen that Jubal followed you to the break room, like right behind you after she left” 

Maggie hadn’t realised that Ian had noticed that and Jubal had totally forgotten to say to her that he felt Ian watching them  “Eh, yeah that was his old partner from the McMay case, it seems they had different opinions about the case” 

“Why does he want or need a girlfriend when he has an ex wife and work wives to deal with?” Ian was working on something at the desk next to Jubal’s while talking to Maggie but he had looked at her out of the corner of his eye to watch for any reaction 

“You always been this cynical about relationships?” Maggie had spun around in Jubal’s chair to face Ian and was laughing softly watching him 

“You really going to tell me they are worth the hassle? The having to keep each other happy, it’s not just about what you want anymore” 

“Relationships definitely aren’t easy but you find someone who makes it all worth it and you find that making them happy also makes you happy. That doesn’t mean you have to lose who you are in a relationship” 

Ian sat down what he was working on and looked at Maggie “Yeah but the hiding and keeping a relationship a secret I mean that just sounds like too much dam work” Ian didn’t want to push too much as he was trying to see if he could get anything from Maggie to confirm his suspicions that she was Jubal’s girlfriend 

Maggie knew this was an unusual conversation for her and Ian to be having but she was putting it down to the others not being around, she was about to reply to him when Jubal spoke as he made his way towards them looking at Maggie raising his eyebrow “You comfortable in my chair?” 

“I actually am yeah and Ian is giving me some relationship advice” 

“Relationship advice from Ian means avoiding relationships” Jubal was surprised to hear the mention of them talking about relationships as he stood behind the chair that Maggie was sitting in resting his forearms on the back of it looking at Ian “You trying to scare her out of dating Ian?” 

“No, we know that is going to be OA doing that to the man she ends up dating” Ian looked at them both noticing that Jubal hadn’t moved Maggie out of his chair and how comfortable he looked leaning on the chair behind her, how familiar it seemed to them both “I don't hide my opinion on relationships” 

“Yeah that no one should be in them” Jubal laughed looking at Ian “You joining the team tomorrow night?” 

“Yeah Kristen and Stuart insisted that I join so I said I would” Ian stood up from his chair “I’ll leave you two alone so that Maggie can head home” 

Jubal stood up straight watching as Ian walked away to give them a moment alone. Maggie spun around in Jubal’s chair facing him and Jubal raised an eyebrow looking at Maggie “How exactly did you two end up talking about relationships?” 

Maggie shrugged her shoulders laughing softly “I’ve no idea I told him I needed to talk to you but you were still with Isobel and he was saying how you don't like others touching your stuff” She raised her eyebrow smirking playfully as she opened his top drawer lifting out his car keys throwing them gently to him “You ready to go home?” 

Jubal caught the keys shaking his head laughing “I am not that bad… He just has too much fun messing my computer up on me” He grabbed his Jacket and waited for Maggie to stand up before walking towards the elevator together both unaware that Ian had actually stayed at the door where he could watch them trying to confirm his suspicions. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie attends Tyler’s soccer tournament but how will things be with Sam

After such a long and emotional case and two days filled with paper work there was only one thing that could get Maggie out of bed at 7am on her first Saturday off in months and that was Jubal asking her to come with him to see Abby and attend Tyler’s soccer tournament. She wanted to give him time alone with the kids but he had said that Abby would love to see her especially after their FaceTime the other night and he knew that Tyler would love to have Maggie there. That was how Maggie ended up standing drinking coffee just before 9am at a school as they stood watching the different teams warm up. 

“Do they always have kids tournaments at stupid o'clock on weekends?” 

Jubal laughed as he wrapped his arm around Maggie’s shoulders kissing her head “Stupid O'clock, really?” 

Maggie nudged him gently with her hip as she wrapped her arm around his waist leaning against him “Hey! That’s a real time just ask the team. You know you are so dam lucky that I love you and that you have two of the most adorable kids in the world” 

“Tell the truth it’s really the kids that got you to give up your Saturday morning?” Jubal joked lightly running his hand along Maggie’s back slowly, he wasn’t one for affection in public but they were standing off to the side and there wasn’t anyone around that they knew. He had seen a few parents he had recognised but he didn’t know where they were right now and he honestly didn’t care if they did see them. 

Maggie lifted her head to look at Jubal “They were certainly a huge reason, like I said they really are adorable and I’ve been looking forward to watching Tyler playing but their dad is the main reason that I'm standing here” 

“I think we have just confirmed that I am the luckiest guy in the world, two adorable kids and an amazing girlfriend” Jubal leaned down pressing his lips softly against Maggie’s 

“You trying to sweet talk me so that I’ll give you some of my coffee?” Maggie smirked playfully whispering against his lips and he was about to reply when they both felt something hit their legs causing them both to jump a little as they looked down to see Abby giggling with her arms wrapped around their legs. 

Jubal laughed and scooped Abby up with his free arm sitting her on his hip “Well hello to you too baby girl” 

“Hi daddy” The young girl smiled so brightly as she hugged her dad and then smiled looking at Maggie “Hi Maggie” 

Maggie couldn’t stop smiling as she watched Jubal with Abby, watching him as a dad was really becoming some of her favourite moments “Hey Abby.. Ugh where's your mum or Alan”

“I'm sorry that Abby literally ran in to you two” Sam appeared behind them just as Maggie had finished asking her question “I told her not to run on without me in case it wasn’t you two, we couldn’t really tell from where we were and the way you were standing” 

Maggie felt a little uncomfortable when Sam mentioned seeing the way that they were standing before Abby joined them but Jubal didn’t care, his daughter was clearly okay with it and hadn’t stopped her from coming towards them. He had kept his arm around Maggie’s shoulder keeping her close to his side as he held Abby with his free arm 

“But I told mummy that I was sure that it was you and Maggie and it was” Abby had her arm wrapped around her dads neck watching him and Maggie happy to see them both 

“Next time just maybe stop before you actually run in to our legs baby girl” Jubal laughed kissing Abby’s cheek 

“Or next time maybe don't be making out with your girlfriend in front of people” Sam had kept her voice low but Jubal and Maggie had clearly heard what she said. 

“Hey Abby you want to come with me so I can get us something to drink and maybe we can spot Tyler on the way?” ‘Yes’ Abby almost shouted as she wiggled in her dads arms to be put down, Maggie knew that Jubal wanted to talk to Sam after what she had said but didn’t want Abby anywhere near it. She smiled when the young girl put out her hand for Maggie to take which she did straight away as she looked at Jubal “We won’t be too long” 

“Thank you” Jubal squeezed Maggie’s hand as she walked away from him with Abby, he knew exactly why Maggie was taking his daughter right now and it meant so much to him that she was protecting his daughter even if it was from her own parents in a way. The minute they were out of ear shot Jubal turned to look at Sam 

“Sam what the hell? You really think I didn’t hear what you said? Or that Maggie didn’t hear?” He may have been angry but he was still keeping his voice low so that they didn’t draw any attention to them 

“So that’s why your upset because she heard what I said?” Sam raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal 

“I'm upset because you had no right to say that in front of our daughter and you should be dam thankful that Mags took Abby away from this conversation. So what’s your problem?”

Sam scoffed hearing him “Seriously? You were making out with her in front of people, in front of our daughter, she was all over you on FaceTime the other night” 

“It’s really not any of your business what I do with Maggie and where and I never behave inappropriately in front of our kids. As for FaceTime I asked Maggie to stay on and so did Abby. You telling me that the kids haven't seen you and Alan hug, kiss or lay down together?” 

“That’s not the point Jubal. Why is she even here?” The irritation was clear in Sam’s voice

“Her name is Maggie.. and I asked her to come because she’s a huge part of my life, the kids seem to really like her and it’s no different than you having Alan around them, living with them. If your issue here is that I'm different with her than I was with you then I'm not going to apologise for being happy Sam and you’ll have to get used to Maggie being around because if it’s up to me she won’t be going anywhere” 

The confidence in Jubal’s voice and the look in his eyes as he talked about Maggie not going anywhere threw Sam a little, he was right he had never been that way with her. “You might want to wait until she meets your sister see if she can meet her high standards” 

“Mags has already met Jenny, they met the same weekend I told the kids and not that I believe this is really any of your business but Jen and Mags hit it off they've been out for coffee without me several times since then. Like I said Mag’s is here to stay and in future if you have a problem with something I'm doing please don't bring it up in front of the kids” 

Sam couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she was convinced that Jenny would never think that anyone was good enough for her baby brother, but her and Maggie had become friends. She couldn’t argue that he was right, he was the one protecting the kids here, he was really a good dad but that hadn’t stopped the shock for Sam when she had seen him cuddling Maggie on FaceTime and the way that he was completely lost in her today when they arrived. 

Sam was saved from having to say anything when they could hear Maggie and Abby coming, Maggie was talking a little louder than normal and Jubal knew that she was doing that so they knew her and Abby were close by and he really did fall more in love with this woman everyday

“Daddy I got a baby…what’s it again Maggie?” Abby looked to Maggie as she was holding the small cup standing in front of her dad 

“It's a babyccino” Maggie smiled softly at Abby and looked at Jubal chuckling softly at his confused look “Don’t worry honey I am not giving your daughter coffee” She hadn’t meant for the pet name to slip out she had just gotten used to it 

“So if you aren’t trying to get my daughter addicted to coffee what actually is it?” Jubal joked and he couldn’t stop smiling as he had heard the pet name slip out and he had to admit it sent a thrill through him to know she was comfortable enough to call him that in front of Abby 

“It's warm milk daddy” Abby smiled proudly as she held a small version of the three cups that Maggie had. 

Maggie smiled watching as Abby stood with her back against her dads legs leaning against him lightly and she lifted out one of the cups handing it to Sam “Abby said you don't like milk in your coffee but wasn’t sure about sugar so there's some sugar in the tray just in case you want” 

Sam was surprised that Maggie had gotten her anything, clearly the younger woman had heard what Sam had said yet still was kind enough to take her back some coffee “Thank you Maggie I really appreciate it” 

Maggie nodded smiling softly and then looked at Jubal who hadn’t take his eyes off her “You are making me feel like I've something on my face or in my hair” 

Jubal shook his head smiling “No you are perfect.. Just showing one of the many reasons I love you” 

“Is this because I've brought you coffee again?” Maggie joked playfully, she had to because she seen the look in Jubal's eyes and it almost took her breath away to know that it was her causing that reaction from him and she could not kiss him the way that either of them wanted to right now. She wasn’t holding back because of Sam, it was because of Abby. She took out the coffee and handed it to Jubal “And it’s made just the way you like it” 

Abby titled her head back against her dad’s stomach looking up at him “Maggie let me help make your coffee daddy” 

Jubal took a sip of his coffee while listening to Abby and he leaned down kissing her head “So that’s why it tastes so perfect” The young girl giggled hearing her dad. Maggie had moved to stand the other side of Jubal so that there was distance between her and Sam “So you want to tell me how you got my baby girl to drink warm milk because she doesn’t usually?” 

Maggie was sipping her own coffee listening to Jubal “Well she said she wanted something warm like our coffee and the young girl told me about the babyccino, it’s warm lightly frothed milk with a tiny bit of cocoa, I let Abby taste it and she said she really liked it” 

“Thank you” Jubal leaned in kissing Maggie softly “For taking Abby with you, for finding something that she would like to warm her up and for coming here with me” 

“You don’t have to thank me for any of it Jubal, I'm exactly where I want to be” Maggie smiled softly 

“Daddy do you have a hat my ears are cold?” Abby was rubbing one of her ears with her free hand 

“We forgot to bring a hat with us it’s on the table to home” Sam looked at Jubal to explain why they didn’t have her hat with them 

Maggie had luckily grabbed a hat that morning as she knew it was cold out, she handed her coffee cup to Jubal who looked at her confused and she just smiled as she disappeared to the car and came back carrying a hat and hunkered down in front of Abby sliding it on the little girl’s head making sure her ears were covered “It’s going to be a little bit too big but it will keep your ears warm” 

“Thank you Maggie” Abby reached her free arm around Maggie’s neck hugging her the best that she could 

“You're welcome” Maggie was a little caught off guard by the hug but responded instantly by hugging Abby back before standing up straight and moving to stand beside Jubal. 

“You know just when I didn’t think it was possible to love you anymore than I already do you do something to prove me wrong” Jubal leaned in speaking softly so only Maggie could hear him “I really do love you baby” 

Maggie closed her eyes briefly hearing Jubal and she smiled as she looked at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke softly “I love you too honey, so much” She stole a quick kiss before looking back towards the football feeling Jubal’s arm slide around her shoulders snuggling her in to his side with Abby still leaning against his legs. 

Sam had stepped away from them a little bit, she had been bitchy and yet Maggie had got her coffee and took care of her daughter when she got cold, she knew that Jubal really meant his words he wasn’t going to be letting go of Maggie any time soon. He was a man completely in love and it was clear to see that Maggie felt the same way about him and their kids. Sam had to swallow the lump in her throat, she didn’t want to think about why it was so hard to see him so in love with someone that wasn’t her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jubal talk about what Sam said as they head home to get ready for the team night out

Jubal had been right Tyler was so excited to see Maggie at his tournament much to his mother’s annoyance, being the only one that knew about soccer Tyler had so many questions for Maggie and was so excited to have her to talk to. They had taken the kids to get some food with Jubal telling Sam they would drop them home on their way back in to the city. They had gone back to the diner and Jubal had sat back watching as his kids were busy chatting to Maggie with Abby sitting right beside her. He swore that his kids wouldn't have even noticed if he had of disappeared and that honestly made his heart so happy because it meant they really did feel comfortable with Maggie. She hadn't looked to Jubal for as much reassurance today when with the kids and that showed him that the feeling was very mutual, she was very comfortable around them now too. He really couldn't have asked for this to be going any better, the woman he loved more than he had ever loved before was adored by his kids. 

When they dropped the kids home Jubal collected the Christmas cards from Abby and Maggie promised her that she would let her know as soon as her family got them and if they liked them, Maggie assured her that they would. They got back in to the car and Maggie leaned back in the seat closing her eyes letting out a contented sigh 

“Now it's time to go home and get ready to go and hang out with the other set of kids in our lives” 

Jubal laughed softly as he pulled away from Sam’s house heading back to Maggie’s apartment “Yeah but the kids tonight are going to have alcohol and I'm gonna have to keep my hands off you so it's a totally different situation” 

Maggie turned her head to face Jubal “Yeah remind me to think of an excuse to get out of there when OA gets close to his limit because I am not looking after him all night” she chuckled softly resting her hand on Jubal’s thigh just above his knee “And trust me I'm not looking forward to having to keep my hands to myself either.. But we do have time together before we go out and when we get home after” 

“Yeah? So me getting you to attend a soccer tournament at stupid o'clock and dealing with my ex wife being bitchy hasn't made you rethink dating me?” Jubal joked lightly with Maggie but he also wanted to check in with her that she was doing okay after hearing what Sam had said and he knew sometimes starting out playful was the best way to get Maggie to open up

“Your adorable kids make me forgive you for getting up so early on a Saturday off” Maggie teased playfully keeping her eyes on Jubal “As for your ex wife, I'm not really sure what there is to say about that to be honest. I think what I was shocked at the most was that she said something like that in front of Abby and I think it’s safe to say that she definitely is not happy about you and I being together” 

“Remind me to thank the kids for being so adorable and saving their dad” Jubal lay his hand on top of Maggie’s that was on his thigh “Sam was out of line saying that never mind saying it in front of Abby and honestly I don’t care what she thinks about you and I dating. Sam saw today with her own eyes the way that you care for Abby and how much the kids adore you, Tyler ran to you straight away when his tournament was over, hell you were even nice to Sam when she was being a bitch. Whatever her feelings are about us as a couple she has no reason to stop me from having you around the kids”

“You know that the last thing that I want is to cause issues between you and Sam and for it to affect your time with the kids. I would never forgive myself if that happened. As much as I don’t want to I can step back from the kids if that’s what would make it easier for everyone” Maggie hadn’t planned on being so straight forward and open with Jubal but he always seemed to get her to talk openly to him 

Jubal entangled their fingers squeezing her hand gently as he glanced at her before back at the road “Baby, the last thing that I want is you to step back from the kids, the kids want to spend time with you, they adore you and I'm not just saying that. I swear I could have disappeared in that diner and they wouldn’t have even noticed because they were just so happy to have you there. Whatever Sam’s issues are she can deal with in her own time, but you are not going anywhere and you are not causing any issues” 

“They would have noticed…. I would have noticed if you had of disappeared” She smiled softly caressing his hand with her thumb gently “As long as you are sure? Because I do honestly enjoy spending time with both Tyler and Abby, I am still jealous of their energy levels though” she chuckled softly 

Jubal laughed hearing Maggie “Trust me I'm sure and I swear if we could bottle that energy it would be amazing.. And I know you enjoy spending time with the kids I saw that today in the diner, I got to just sit back and watch the three of you together and I realised that you were enjoying it just as much as they were and I swear you made me realise that I am capable of so much more love that I thought” 

“I always told you that I knew you had a big heart, I guess now I'm just proving that to you” She smiled honestly as she squeezed Jubal’s hand gently “And what can I say they have won me over as easily as their dad did” 

“I think you’ll find it took their dad five years to win you over” 

“No it just took me that long to realise what was right in front of me all along” 

Jubal parked outside Maggie’s apartment and followed her inside, she checked her phone seeing messages from Kristen as she felt Jubal's arms slide around her waist from behind resting his hands on her stomach kissing her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder as he saw the messages from Kristen 

“Is Kris really asking you to help pick out an outfit via messages?” 

Maggie laughed resting her free hand on top of Jubal’s on her stomach “Yes! A woman always needs advice getting ready and I told Kristen that I couldn't go to hers first. You know since her boss would be too busy trying to distract me” She smirked playfully at the last bit as she text Kristen back 

When he saw that Maggie had replied he playfully took her phone and slide it in to his back pocket “You can tell her that her boss kept distracting you in the bedroom and that’s why it took you so long to reply” 

Maggie slapped his arm playfully as she leaned back against his chest “You would actually love me to say that wouldn’t you?” She tilted her head so that she could kiss him with so much love 

“Well it’s just the truth” he whispered against her lips and before Maggie could say anything else Jubal was lifting her bridal style and carrying her up to the bedroom ignoring that Maggie’s phone had alerted her to several more messages. Those messages could wait as he wanted to show the woman that was now laying under him in the bed just how much he really did love her. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal and Maggie head in to meet the team for drinks but something happens before entering the bar that makes a small change

They had taken much longer in bed together than either of them had planned so Maggie was now rushing around the room in Jubal’s T-shirt from that morning as she was trying to pick an outfit as Jubal lay in the bed with the covers up around his waist watching her. Maggie grabbed a pair of heels setting them out beside the chair as she looked at Jubal 

“You know it’s your fault I'm now running late” she was of course joking with him 

“I would apologise but I'm really not sorry and I certainly didn’t hear you complaining about me taking my time” He smirked as he watched her and he moved just in time to avoid being hit by the cushion she threw at him “Hey”

“Oh you deserved that one mister” She shook her head laughing “It's easy for you to get ready you just have to pick a shirt and trousers but no...”

“No grey trousers and none of the really tight shirts.. I know” He held his hands up playfully but had a large grin on his face 

“You really enjoy the fact that you drive me crazy in those don't you?” 

“It’s only fair since we both know that no matter what you wear I'm going to want to have my hands all over you” 

Maggie walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down kissing Jubal slowly but passionately before whispering against his lips “I will make it up to you tomorrow, we have the day to ourselves” 

Jubal slid his hand in to Maggie’s hair gently pulling her down for another kiss only stopping when his need for air became too much “Go get ready before I pull you back in to this bed” 

She stole one more quick kiss from him before stepping back and going in to the bathroom to take a shower, she wrapped a towel around her when she got out and opened the bathroom door to see that Jubal had tided up their clothes from earlier and made the bed “You can use the bathroom I can do my make up and hair out here” 

“Thank you baby, there's also coffee for you on the night stand” 

“You really are the best” She smiled stealing a quick kiss from him before chasing him in to the bathroom. Maggie sipped her coffee while putting on her makeup, Jubal came out of the shower with the towel around his waist and he was standing at the wardrobe holding two shirts, Maggie could see him in the mirror as she curled her hair “Go with the dark blue one” 

“Is that your favourite or the one that will make it easier for you to keep your hands to yourself?” He raised an eyebrow turning to face her 

“None of your shirts are going to make it easy to keep my hands to myself, the dark blue is one of my favourites” 

“Then dark blue one it is” he smiled as he started to get ready

Maggie had stepped in to the bathroom to finish up her make up in better lighting as Jubal told her that he would wait for her down stairs as he was going to grab his phone and order an Uber for them. It didn’t take Maggie long to get dressed she finally settled on her red dress, she had wore it out once before with Kristen but she knew that Jubal had never seen it on her other than maybe the drunken pictures that her and Kristen showed him and OA after their night out. She put on her heels and grabbed her purse making sure she had her phone and everything else she needed before making her way downstairs to find Jubal 

“Hey honey how long until our Uber is here? Kristen wants to know how long I’ll be as she’s already there” 

Jubal was standing at the kitchen counter and turned when he heard Maggie’s voice he was about to respond to her when his eyes lay on her and he couldn’t help but check her out, how the hell was this woman in love with him “Wow…..baby…” he made his way towards her “you look incredibly beautiful” 

Maggie wasn’t sure she would ever get used to being the one that Jubal looked at with love and a burning desire in his eyes “So you approve then?” She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck when he was close enough “And I had to look good when my man is looking so handsome” 

Jubal ran his hands along Maggie’s sides slowly before wrapping them around her waist resting his hands on her lower back his fingertips resting at the top of her ass “Oh trust me I more than approve.. You know ever since Kristen showed me the pictures of you in this dress I've wanted to see it on you with you my own eyes” 

“You remember that?” 

“Of course I remember, I mean seriously how could I forget when you looked so stunning, and by then I already knew that I was in trouble when it came to my feelings for you” Jubal pulled Maggie as close to him as possible as he closed the distance kissing her slowly but with so much love 

Maggie ran one of her hands along his back to the nape of his neck playing with his hair as she kissed him back just as lovingly “How did it take me so long to notice everything I wanted and needed was right in front of me?” 

“I'm just glad that you gave me a chance to show you how much I love you” He leaned his forehead gently against hers 

“It was the best decision I have made in a very very long time” Maggie smiled pressing a quick kiss to his lips as his phone beeped and he reluctantly took out his phone checking it 

“Our Uber is outside… Oh you can tell Kristen you’ll be there in ten minutes” He slid his phone back in to his pocket and helped Maggie in to her coat before leaving the apartment holding her hand 

“I wasn’t actually sure you had heard what I said” She joked playfully as she locked the door behind them and slid the keys in to her purse and got in to the Uber when Jubal opened the door for her. She only slid over far enough to leave enough room for Jubal to fit beside her, she wanted to make the most of every second they could before they had to go inside the bar and keep their hands to themselves. 

Jubal got the Uber to stop a little away from the bar so that they wouldn’t be seen, he got out of the car and helped Maggie out. They were walking towards the bar when he suddenly but gently pulled her in to an alley 

“Jubal what are you…” 

Before Maggie could finish speaking she felt his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him pull her as close to him as possible, she was getting completely lost in the kiss when the need for air became too much. They were both breathing a little heavier as they lay their foreheads against each other, Jubal was running his hands along her sides slowly keeping her tight against him 

“I wanted to kiss you one last time tonight” He smiled pressing small kisses to her lips 

“Showing your sweet side again” she happily lay against him a little wanting and needing the closeness right now as much as he did “Remember we have all day together tomorrow honey” 

Jubal closed his eyes nodding his head gently “What can I say you really bring out the sweet side baby, and I know.. you just really don't make it easy to keep my hands or lips off you” he chuckled softly “You go inside, you’re cold.. I’ll wait a few minutes before joining” 

Maggie pulled her head back a little and lifted her hand to his cheek gently “I love you so much honey and trust me this isn't easy for me either” She stole one more kiss from him before leaving the alley and heading in to the bar. 

Ian had been walking towards the bar when he seen Maggie walking out of the alley and heading in to the bar, he was going to call her name but he knew he was too far away for her to hear him. He slid his hands in to his pockets and made his way towards the bar when something in the alley that Maggie had just left caught his eye

“Jubal?” 

Jubal turned around when he heard Ian’s voice “Hey Ian, I was just taking a minute before going inside” 

“I knew it” Ian smirked “Maggie is who you have been hiding from OA and Kristen, she’s your girlfriend isn't she? That’s why you freaked out when I showed you that CCTV footage you thought I recognised Maggie” 

Jubal grapped Ian’s arm gently pulling him in to the alley, he didn’t need any of the others to walk past and over hear, he had no idea who was already inside “Why would you think it’s Maggie?” 

Ian crossed his arms with the smirk still on his face “Because I seen her coming walking out of this alley and then I just happen to find you here.. So I'm right aren’t I?”

Jubal lifted his hand to the back of his neck like he did when he was stressed or nervous and he looked at Ian taking a slow breath, he knew that he could trust him “Yeah you are right, Maggie is my girlfriend but we’re not ready for the others to know so I need you to keep this to yourself for now”

“Hey you know me I'm not one to gossip so I won't say a thing. I knew that you followed her to the break room in too big of a hurry the other day after your old partner turned up” 

“That’s why you were talking to Maggie about relationships, you were trying to find out?” 

“I thought she might let something slip when no one else was around.. But you not kicking her out of your chair and her knowing where to find your car keys was enough for me to know that I was on the right track” 

“I knew you had been watching me talking to Maggie after Rina left the conference room but I didn’t realise you seen me follow her to the break room. And how do you know she knew where my keys were hadn't you already left the JOC?”

Ian shook his head laughing “No you two were just too wrapped up in each other to notice that I was at the back of the JOC watching… So how long?” 

Jubal shook his head laughing “I wasn’t lying when you all seen the video that it was only a month.. so it’s been 4 months almost 5” 

“Dam it took me that long to notice it? Well it does explain how you got the change of shirt the other day without having to leave our floor…. Are you two living together because it sounded like you were the other day when you said about not going home to her?” 

“Just how much attention have you been paying?” Jubal laughed “Not officially but yeah I spend most of my time at Maggie’s place I have only slept at mine a handful of times the last few months” 

“I've had Kristen and OA in my ear about it so it makes you pay more attention and you have definitely been different lately but you seem really happy, so I'm really happy for you both. I'm just not sure you two can hide it much longer from Isobel, I've noticed her watching you two” 

“Isobel knows, we disclosed the morning that we picked up the McMay case” Jubal couldn’t help the smile as he remembered taking that step 

“You guys have disclosed, basically living together, dam you two are serious then?”

“Yeah the one thing that the team got right was that I am definitely in love..But this stays between us for now okay?” 

Ian nodded “Hey not my business to share and I really am happy for you and Maggie you both deserve it.. I'm just not sure how to look at you both now knowing that was her with you on the CCTV footage almost stuck to you” He joked lightly 

“We were NOT that bad” Jubal shook his head laughing as he and Ian made their way to the bar 

“Oh you guys really were, I had to let Kristen see so that she could see that OA and Stuart weren't exaggerating” Ian laughed as he and Jubal headed inside the bar 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enjoy a night out together but will unwanted attention from someone ruin everything

When Jubal and Ian entered the bar it didn't take them long to find the team sitting towards the back so that they were in a quieter part of the bar to talk. Maggie couldn't help the smile that appeared when she saw Jubal, she was sitting between OA and Kristen so he had to settle for sitting across from her. 

Kristen raised an eyebrow looking at Jubal and Ian “Did you two come here together?” 

Jubal took his seat looking at Kristen “Yeah, it's time I come clean…Ian is who I've been hiding from you all” 

Maggie, Emily and Stuart laughed as Ian rolled his eyes taking the only free seat left with them “We bumped in to each other outside the bar” Ian glanced at Maggie before the others 

Maggie froze when she heard Ian’s words and did he just glance at her? Oh god had he seen Jubal in the alley? Had he seen her leave the alley before that? She looked at Jubal but he wasn't giving anything away 

“You know when you two actually figure out who Jubal’s girlfriend is you will have to text and let me know” Emily chuckled softly as she spoke looking at Kristen and OA 

“Yeah we might be grey and old before that happens” OA was almost sulking responding to Emily which just made Maggie, Stuart, Jubal, Ian and Stuart laugh 

“Seriously you two need to find a new hobby because I'm not sure me and Maggie can take the theories anymore” Stuart shook his head laughing 

“How do you think I feel?” Ian looked at Stuart “I don't usually care about relationships but these two have been talking about it so much that now I'm actually interested in finding out” 

Jubal shook his head laughing “Seriously? You guys are finding my love life way too interesting” Jubal called over a young waitress putting in a drink order for everyone and looked at the team “Isobel sent for a round of drinks on her, she’s sorry that she can't make it” 

The team all started to sit back and relax and were talking about anything and everything. They were each sharing embarrassing stories from their earliest days on the jobs which had everyone laughing but Maggie and Kristen had tears from laughing so hard when Stuart told them he was the one they talk about when talking about an agent not patting down a suspect before putting him in the car. Maggie and Kristen excused themselves from the table to go to the bathroom, when they stood up and made their way to the bathroom Jubal couldn’t take his eyes off Maggie. Ian nudged him gently with his elbow 

“You might want to stop staring” He spoke low enough so that only Jubal could hear as Stuart, OA and Emily were deep in their own conversation. 

When they came back from the bathroom Maggie and Kristen went to the bar to get the team another round of drinks, they were both so busy laughing and talking to each other waiting on their drinks that they were caught off guard when two men appeared beside them. It was very obvious from where they were sitting that the men were flirting with Maggie and Kristen. The guy talking to Maggie put his hand on her upper arm but she removed it quickly, which was lucky because Jubal was about to get up out of his seat when he saw Maggie and Kristen walking away carrying their drinks. 

Emily had taken Maggie’s seat so that she could talk to Stuart and OA so it meant that the only seat Maggie could take was beside Jubal’s and they were both happy about that even if they had to hide it. Ian decided that he was going to have a little fun with the information that he knew, he just couldn’t resist as he looked at Maggie 

“You know that guy that was flirting with you at the bar watched you walk to the bathroom and is still actually watching you. I think he's definitely interested Maggie” 

This caught OA’s attention straight away “Which guy? And how did I miss flirting happening?”

Kristen shook her head laughing and nodded in the direction the guy was standing “He’s cute, said he had noticed Maggie the minute that she walked in to the bar and asked if he could buy her a drink” 

Maggie could see Jubal tense up beside her, she also seen how he clenched his fist as he heard what the man had said at the bar “I didn’t realise that you were all so interested in my love life” 

OA was watching the guy at the bar that Kristen had nodded towards and he looked at Maggie “What are you doing sitting here with us? Go up and tell him you have changed your mind” 

“Make the most of looking hot in that red dress” Kristen winked at Maggie clearly the alcohol affecting her slowly 

Maggie was sure that there was going to be marks on Jubal’s palm from how tight he was clenching his fist right now, she leaned forward to lift her glass of wine and managed to move her chair a little without the others noticing as they were looking at the guy at the bar. She reached her had over unclenching Jubal’s hand and slid her hand in to his as she looked at the others 

“One I'm not interested he’s really not my type and two tonight is about Emily not about you all trying to set me up” 

Jubal hadn’t spoke the whole time, he couldn’t trust his voice, the anger was soaring through him from the minute he seen that guy lay a hand on Maggie. The team seemed so eager to set her up that he had no idea how she was going to actually get out of it, he was surprised when he saw her moving closer to him and even more surprised when he felt her hand unclenching his and taking his hand. Jubal glanced out of the side of his eye to see Ian smirking, that’s when he realised that Ian had brought the conversation up on purpose. 

The team knew from Maggie’s tone to drop the conversation that she was really not interested in carrying on with this particular topic. They all started having their own smaller conversations around the table talking about different things which gave Maggie an excuse to lean closer to Jubal and a chance to talk to him 

“You doing okay?” 

Jubal was playing with Maggie’s fingers keeping their hands well hidden under the table so that no one else would see, he knew he would have to let go soon so he moved his chair closer to her now, their shoulders were brushing and it looked like they had just moved so that they could hear each other 

“I may be seconds away from killing Ian” He joked looking at Maggie who was clearly confused 

“What did Ian do? I mean other than starting the conversation” 

“Ian knows..” Jubal watched as Maggie looked at Ian and back at Jubal with a little bit of panic in her eyes “He seen you walking out of the alley and then seen me there.. He won’t say anything I promise” 

“So he brought up the incident at the bar on purpose?…. In that case I’ll help you hide the body” Maggie laughed softly looking at Jubal 

“That’s my girl” Jubal laughed smirking at her 

Maggie leaned across Jubal and slapped Ian’s arm lightly who was actually watching Jubal and Maggie “Hey what was that for?” Ian pretended to not know 

Jubal was trying not to focus on the way it felt for Maggie to be leaning on his thigh so that she could talk to Ian and how much he wanted to lean over and kiss her shoulder or run his fingers through her hair. This keeping his hands to himself was harder than he thought, it did however mean that Maggie’s chair was now as close to him as possible as Maggie raised an eyebrow looking at Ian 

“The conversation you just started, you done it to wind up Jubal” 

Ian shrugged smirking playfully “I couldn’t resist but I didn’t think he would end up looking like he wanted to punch the guy” 

Jubal had lay his arm on the back of Maggie’s chair as it looked like he was trying to make sure her chair didn’t move while she was leaning across him as she kept her eyes on Ian 

“Well just so you know I offered to help him hide your body later” Maggie smirked playfully as she looked at Jubal realising how close she was to him she swallowed hard as she sat up straight again realising that arm was resting along the back of her chair which she leaned in to as no one thought anything of it, the others hadn’t even noticed

Ian looked at Jubal “Oh that’s nice you two plotting my murder?” 

Jubal smirked relaxing again now that he had Maggie so close to him and it not look weird to the team “Well maybe don't point out that another man was flirting with my girlfriend when I can’t do anything about it”

Maggie was trying to ignore the thrill that it sent through her to hear Jubal call her his girlfriend to Ian and the smile that he had on his face when saying it. The next hour was spent with more drinks, story telling and a lot of laughing until Kristen dragged Emily and Maggie up to dance. The guy from the bar had joined them and was putting his hands on Maggie’s hips, she had removed his hands twice and he still wasn’t stopping. The men had been watching from their table and OA was about to stand up when Jubal stopped him 

“You’ve all been drinking I don't need any of you getting in trouble, I’ll take care of it” OA nodded knowing that he was right, if he went over there he was just going to punch the guy, Jubal stood up and headed over to where Maggie, Emily and Kristen were. He knew that Maggie could handle herself but he was aware that they had been drinking and that the guy clearly wasn’t taking no for an answer. The man went to put his hands on Maggie’s waist again when Jubal grabbed him by the wrist 

“I think the lady has made it clear that she doesn’t want your hands on her” 

The guy turned to face Jubal angry that his hands had been stopped “And what the hell is it to you man, it’s none of your business” 

“You made it my business when you wouldn’t back off and all three of them are in my company” Jubal stepped in front of Maggie so that he was blocking the man from her. Kristen and Emily both felt a little drunk so were thankful when they saw Jubal appear as they knew if any of them were to take care of it it would just end in a fight and that’s the last thing they needed. 

“You expect me to believe that a woman that hot is actually in your company, how about you move out of the way and let her speak for herself” The guy stepped closer to Jubal smirking but Jubal put his hand on the mans chest to stop him stepping any closer 

“I'm going to say this once, turn around and walk away before this ends very badly for you” This guy was really starting to piss Jubal off and he could only hold his temper back for so long and this guy was really pushing him 

The guy pushed Jubal’s hand away and Maggie seen Jubal stepping closer to the man and she knew Jubal was close to losing it, she grabbed his elbow gently “Jubal, he’s not worth it. Let’s just go” 

Jubal looked at Maggie and nodded and he turned with his back to the guy and nodded for Kristen, Emily and Maggie to walk in front of him to make sure that the guy couldn’t get near them again. The guys friend had finally stepped forward and pulled his mate away from Jubal and the women as they walked away heading back to their table. Maggie didn’t sit down when they got back to the table she looked at the others 

“I'm gonna call it a night, I want to make the most of our day off tomorrow” 

“Stay for another hour and I’ll make sure you get home safe” OA smiled at Maggie 

“You stay and enjoy the rest of your night OA I’ll make sure Maggie gets home safe, I'm ready to call it a night” Jubal grabbed his jacket and after what had happened with the guy while they were dancing no one questioned Jubal offering to make sure Maggie got home safe “It’s up to you three to make sure that Kristen and Emily get home safely okay?” He looked at OA, Ian and Stuart when talking and they nodded in agreement 

Maggie hugged the team saying goodnight to them and slid on her jacket, Jubal hugged Emily and Kristen and said goodnight to the others as he and Maggie left the bar. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal and Maggie head home and enjoy a lazy morning in bed together

Maggie was thankful that they had found a good reason for Jubal to leave the bar with her as she really didn’t want him to have to stand out in the cold waiting for her or her waiting for him. She however was not as thankful that it was due to a guy being such an ass and not taking no for an answer. On the way out of the bar Jubal took out his phone and ordered them an Uber, when they got outside he wrapped his arm around Maggie’s shoulders kissing her temple 

“Uber will only be a few minutes… You doing okay after that jackass?” 

Maggie wrapped her arm around Jubal’s waist as they walked away from the bar knowing that the others wouldn’t be following behind them “I seriously want to go home and take a shower after his hands being anywhere near me.. Thank you for stepping in honey” 

When they reached where Jubal told the Uber to collect them he stood wrapping both his arms around Maggie kissing her head running his hands along her back slowly “I know that you can take care of yourself but he was clearly not backing off and OA wanted to get involved which we all know would have ended in a fight” 

Maggie kissed Jubal’s neck and then pulled her head back a little to look at him “I'm not mad at you for stepping in, I'm thankful.. because you’re right he wasn’t backing off and any of the rest of us would have just punched the guy straight away. I know you wanted to just punch him but thank you for showing restraint” 

Jubal smiled keeping his eyes on Maggie “You know I will always look out for you baby no matter what” He kissed her forehead leaving his lips there for a minute “Come on there’s our Uber, let's get you home so you can have that shower and climb in to bed” 

Maggie ran her hand along Jubal's arm and took his hand in hers as she walked towards the Uber and got in, again only leaving enough room for Jubal to slide in beside her. She had kept her hands off him long enough in the bar, she wasn’t planning on having to let go of him until she had to. She had given the keys to Jubal on their way home so that he could open the door for them and she kissed his cheek walking past as she headed upstairs to go straight to the shower. 

When she got out of the shower she slid on one of Jubal’s t-shirts before stepping out in to the bedroom and she smiled seeing Jubal laying in bed and he smiled honestly seeing her 

“You know I am never going to get tired of seeing you in my clothes”

Maggie made her way to the bed and climbed in beside him and moved in to his arms straight away laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her running his fingers through her hair as she ran her hand along his side 

“Well that’s good because I'm never going to get tired of wearing them, they really are so comfy” she kissed his neck before snuggling her nose to it closing her eyes “Thank you for staying tonight until I was ready to go home” 

“I’ll always be right by your side baby, if you want me there then I’ll be there” He kissed her head laying his head against hers pulling the covers up around them before closing his eyes “Let’s get some sleep, we have all day together tomorrow” 

“Hmm… I can’t wait…. I love you so much” The words were almost mumbled from Maggie as she fell asleep, it had been a long day and being in Jubal’s arms always made her feel safe and loved, it was her favourite way to fall asleep these days. 

Maggie was the first to waken the next morning, she knew that Jubal had hardly slept while working the case and was still catching up on the lost sleep. She smiled kissing his temple before sliding out of bed pulling the covers back around his waist thankful that it hadn’t woke him. She grabbed Jubal's hoodie sliding it on as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen as she started the coffee machine and started to make a simple breakfast for them. When everything was ready Maggie put their plates on a tray along with two cups of coffee and two bottles of water and made her way back upstairs. She smiled stepping in to the bedroom seeing Jubal was just wakening up. 

“Morning, I thought that today we could have breakfast in bed” 

Maggie waited for Jubal to sit up resting against the headboard before setting the tray across his lap so that she could climb back in to the bed beside him. He smiled looking at her 

“What did I do to have such a beautiful woman bring me breakfast in bed” Jubal was honestly a little emotional right now as he couldn’t remember the last time that someone brought him breakfast in bed, it was not something he ever expected from someone he was dating. 

“Well you stayed in a bar last night just because you wanted to make sure I made it home safely with you and you stepped in to protect me, so this is my way of saying thank you” Maggie smiled honestly as she got comfortable leaning against the headboard right beside Jubal so their shoulders were touching. 

He leaned over kissing her softly but passionately and he placed small kisses to her lips before eventually pulling back to look into his favourite brown eyes “You never have to thank me for any of that baby, I meant it when I told you last night that I would be right there with you no matter what.. Thank you for this, for taking the time to do this for me” The emotion was clear in Jubal’s voice and eyes, it may have seemed like something small and simple but to him it meant a lot. 

“You deserve this and so much more and I will keep reminding you of that until you believe me honey, because you Jubal Valentine are one of the best men that I know” She lifted her hand caressing his cheek before leaning in and giving him a soft and quick kiss “Let’s eat before this goes cold”

Jubal handed Maggie her cup of coffee and her plate of food when she was ready as they both started to eat breakfast, she was sipping her coffee taking a break from eating leaning her head back against the headboard but tilted to the side to watch Jubal 

“So was it just getting caught at the alley that gave us away to Ian?”

“No apparently that just confirmed it for him” 

“Confirmed it? I thought Ian had no interest in finding out who your girlfriend was?” 

Jubal chuckled softly “Well apparently Kristen and OA have been talking about it so much that he started to pay attention to some things” 

“So who gave us away you or me?” Maggie smirked joking lightly 

“According to Ian it was me. Said I went after you a little too quickly to the break room the other day and not kicking you out of my chair on Friday. He was still in the JOC when we were heading home and saw you throwing my keys at me” 

“To you not at you” Maggie laughed nudging his shoulder gently “Okay so he really has been paying attention then. I didn’t realise he had been watching us during the McMay case.”

“He also warned me that Isobel had been watching as well, so I told him that she knows.. He did ask me if we were living together” 

“He did? What made him ask that?” Maggie couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice 

“When you brought the change of clothes for me they had asked how I had changed because I had mentioned that I didn’t have spare clothes in my locker. Kristen guessed that my girlfriend brought them in for me and I said that she had when she knew that I wasn’t going to make it home. From what Ian said all Kristen heard was about the not going home part and how it sounded like we lived together” 

“I can understand why it sounded that way and you have been spending most nights here lately. It also explains why Kristen is so keen again to find out who it is you are dating. You think they are going to be shocked or disappointed when they find out it’s me?” She laughed softly looking at Jubal 

Jubal shook his head laughing “Definitely shocked, they are going to be raging that they didn’t figure it out for themselves and will probably be trying to figure out of they missed signs that it was you. Why would you think disappointed?” He sat the tray with their empty plates to the side and lifted his coffee cup sipping it as he looked at Maggie 

“Because they are probably hoping for someone new so that they can question you about her” 

“Baby, you realise they are going to have a million questions for us when they find out it’s you. Can we maybe tell them that they have like 3 minutes to ask all the questions they want and then they aren’t allowed to ask anymore?” 

Maggie moved in closer to Jubal taking his free hand in hers, it was nice to just lay in bed with him not having to rush anywhere “Oh honey you really think that will work? You have met OA and Kristen right? They'll argue that it should be three minutes for each person to ask their questions” She laughed softly laying her head on Jubal’s shoulder 

Jubal couldn’t stop smiling from the minute that he had woke up to Maggie walking in to the room, this was exactly the kind of morning that they both needed as things had really been crazy the last couple of months. He kissed Maggie’s head laying his cheek against the top of her head as he chuckled softly hearing her 

“Hmm that’s true so maybe we tell them no questions….. You have anything you want to do on our day off baby?”

“Well I heard Sam saying to you yesterday that the kids bicycles need collected so why don’t we go today and do that, you can keep them here until Christmas Eve and I can post Abby’s cards to my family” 

Jubal sat his mug to the side and wrapped his arm around Maggie running his hand along her arm slowly “You really want to come with me to pick those up? And you sure you don’t mind keeping them here?” 

Maggie titled her head back so that she could look at Jubal and she leaned in kissing him softly “If you are happy for me to join you then yeah, I know Sam wants them collected and I also know you don’t want to leave them for too long in your apartment since you are never there so keep them here where we will be” she knew offering this was a big step as the bikes were part of the kids Santa presents but this was something she wanted to do for Jubal 

Jubal leaned in kissing Maggie much deeper this time as he lay his forehead against hers “You really are amazing you know that? I have no idea what I done to deserve you but I am thankful for it every single morning I wake up beside you.. I love you so much” 

“I love you too” she smiled against his lips placing small kisses to them “I'm guessing that’s a yes to going and collecting the bicycles?” Maggie chuckled softly, but she also had a lot of thoughts in her head as she was thinking of something that she wanted to do today that would change things a little between her and Jubal. 

Jubal took the coffee mug from Maggie’s hands setting it to the side and he playfully slid her down the bed with him so that they were laying down “It is definitely a yes, but first I want to take full advantage of us having the morning alone and in no rush to go anywhere” He smirked as he leaned in kissing Maggie with a passionate desire. 


End file.
